Oh no!
by D8ONO
Summary: Siegfried found himself in his room, next to a person he didn't know. And there's his mark on said person's nape. Siegfried realized he was in some form of trouble. -OMEGAVERSE- -ModernAU- Sieg/Kar
1. Chapter 1

Siegfried woke up like usual, the birds chirping outside his window as the little light pierced his eyes from the small gap between his curtain. He looked at this clock, six and half. Yet somehow, he felt tired and his head hurts. But as soon as Siegfried sat up, he noticed that something was different. There was someone right next to him. Sharing his covers with his back side facing Siegfried. Because his bed was a single bed, that man's back was sticking to Siegfried the whole time. _Wait! Who is this!? Why is he in my house!? Wait what!?_

Siegfried pressed his forehead and looked away in cold sweat, internal panic attack, trying to remember what happened. His headache was getting worse. He knew he went to a bar with some friends. And he remembered that this man was the bartender. But that was all he could recall. _What happened after that!? Did I..._ Siegfried looked to the man again. His skin was pale and so was his hair. A total white person. Beautiful, but still, having a stranger in his bed at morning and no recollection about last night was a red flag.

Then, Siegfried noticed a bitemark on the said sleeping man's nape. He was just sleeping so peacefully while Siegfried was in distress. Siegfried was a man with no fear. Nothing could cause him to be afraid. Not even being surrounded by a bunch of gangsters like a few days ago. But this time, Siegfried felt a new kind of fear. _Should I wake him? No, that'll be bad. But who's he!? What should I do!?_ and on serious note, Siegfried was sure he pretty much bonded with this person. He could tell just by seeing and the pheromones. That, this person was his bonded omega. Siegfried couldn't help but blush at the beauty.

Being loss at what to do next, Siegfried slowly got up from the bed. But accidentally he pulled off the covers with him. He was just nervous. Siegfried gasped silently as the sheets fell off, revealing the sleeping man's body. His shape was slender, a bit too skinny by Siegfried's standards. His whole body was pale as well, but it was colored with red bitemarks. Siegfried looked at those marks and added his own panic because he knew he made those.

Siegfried gulped. His eyes trailed down from the back down to the ass. Siegfried covered his face with his hands because he was burning at head. Yeah, he saw the still sticky ass cheeks. Meaning they did it until just now. And yes, no protection. He totally fucked the man raw. _What had I done!? How am I going to explain this!?_

The pale man slowly opened his eyes because of the motion he felt. Siegfried really made some subconscious movements. The pale man, half awake, sat up. He blinked and looked around. He found Siegfried. "Good morning." He said, accompanied by a very pure and affectionate smile.

"Good... morning..." Siegfried responded. He stared at the man, and his troubled expression was visible to the other man. Because Siegfried just bonded with a stranger out of drunk and on top of that, he went raw into the man. Siegfried was sure he was at least in dipshit. "Uhh... who are you?"

The man's smiled disappeared. He looked at Siegfried in disbelief for a few seconds before switching to his default flat face. "I see..."

"Sumanai. I am truly sumanai," Siegfried apologized. He bowed his head to the man. He knew that this was not a matter that can be solved simply by apologizing. But Siegfried was so clueless. Because Siegfried wanted to bond only with someone he loved and have a family. Alpha might be able to have multiple omegas, it wasn't a problem for Siegfried just to run away and leave this omega. But Siegfried felt that won't do. He wasn't heartless enough to abandon the omega who was bonded only to him. That won't do the justice. Omega could only have one mate in their life. And it was in the news, abandoned omegas often fell into depression. Per se, Siegfried would not leave him. But what could he say? "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

After he stared in blank at Siegfried for five more minutes, finally he spoke up. "It can't be helped then," the pale man said got up from the bed He crouched to grab his clothes on the floor. He quickly dressed up like they weren't having any problem. He took his bag and jacket and walked to the door. "Well then." He said and left the room after he glanced one more time to Siegfried.

Oh, Siegfried was just in utter shock and loss of words. The omega just walked out from his house nonchalantly with flat face. He didn't even try to demand responsibility from Siegfried. Damn hell! He didn't even told Siegfried his name. He really left as if no strings attached. If this was just a normal one night stand, that was understandable. But they mated and Siegfried left his mark on him. He wasn't supposed to leave like that! And Siegfried was ready to take responsibility for this!

Siegfried quickly woke himself from his shock and grabbed his pants and shirt, dressed up fast and went on chased that man. But Siegfried didn't see him. He walked around the street and he just couldn't find that man.

.

.

.  
.

Siegfried went to his work like usual. He was an english teacher. He went for his homeroom and then to other classes. But for the whole day, Siegfried couldn't get that man out of his head. He was worried and scared for that man.

That night, Siegfried returned to the bar at the same time he came yesterday. Because he remembered that man was the bartender. He remembered because the omega was unworldly beautiful and Siegfried had his eyes locked on him for some time. But as he arrived and sat at the bar, the bartender was a different person from the yesterday. "Anything I can get for you?" The blue haired bartender asked.

Siegfried certainly didn't come for a drink. In fact, he was scared of drinking for now. He glanced around again, in case he missed. But the person he was searching wasn't there. "Sumanai, I'm looking for the bartender from yesterday. The one with white hair and blue eyes."

"Who are you?" Cu asked as he eyed the man in suspicious. Wondering if this man was just here to hit in his friend. Karna wasn't a real bartender. While he did worked on a bar years ago, he quitted and he became a florist. Yesterday was a special case, Cu really needed to leave for two hours and he had no replacement so he begged Karna to fill on his position. "You're his friend?"

"Sorry, I am not his friend," Because lying wasn't Siegfried's hobby. He sure wasn't friend but they were totally mates. "I really have to meet him."

Cu didn't need to answer because his friend came on his own. Karna came to the bar because he had hopes of meeting Siegfried again. Initially, he believed he was just doing it in vain. He really didn't thought Siegfried would really come to look for him. Because Siegfried didn't remember a single thing from the night they shared passionately.

Karna stared at him in surprise. Siegfried also did the same. The two looked at each other in silence until Cu coughed to break the awkward silence. "Oi, say something. Don't just keep staring at each other."

"Sumanai." Siegfried apologized.

"Can you say something other than sorry?" Cu looked at the huge man with narrow eyes.

"I'm really sumanai," he apologized again. He was just not that good in communicating. His students usually didn't care for him in the class, only some listened to him. Aside from the female students that tried to be close to him because he was handsome, Siegfried really didn't talk that much. "Uh, can we talk?" He looked at Karna.

"Ah, sure." Karna nodded at sat at the bar, on the seat next to Siegfried's.

Siegfried looked at the man nervously. "I am Siegfried. Can I know your name?"

"Karna," He answered, then he looked at Cu who was standing in front of them, hands crossed. "I think we should order something." He said as he ordered a cocktail and Cu grinned. Then, he looked to Siegfried. The huge man flinched a bit. "Same thing please." Cu put the two glass of cocktail in front of them and went away for their talk.

"Why did you leave like that?" Siegfried braven himself to start the conversation. Because Karna didn't know where to start as well. Siegfried leaned back a little to check on Karna's nape. He had sticked a patch to cover the bitemark.

Karna looked at him for a while, before turning his attention to his cocktail. "I can't expect you to take responsibility for something you don't remember," He said. His tone was a disappointed one. "You were drunk after all." It could had just been a normal one night stand if his heat didn't come out of sudden. Karna didn't blame Siegfried for this, it was Karna's fault that he couldn't tone down his desire and took advantage of the drunk man's attraction to him. Karna went to the his bed willingly.

"But, you... and me... that... we're..." Siegfried awkwardly said as he closed his eyes. The sentence was hard to be spoken out. It was an accident after all. "Bonded." He ended his sentence in cold sweat. The fact that Karna was his mate was scaring him. Who wouldn't? Siegfried felt immense guilt for this because Karna would only be able to have sex with him alone from now on. He couldn't even have a new relationship.

"I don't blame you. This is my mistake," Karna plainly said. "It's fine. I don't demand you to stay with me. You can be with the person you like." It was as if he had no regrets on it. But honestly, Karna just didn't want to be selfish. It was just a night out of whim.

Sure that was very possible, but Siegfried just couldn't do that. He wasn't a cruel person. There was alphas that liked to collect as much omegas as they could, Siegfried just wasn't one of those. He was a gentleman. But he also didn't want to settle on shotgun marriage. He wanted his relationship to be a meaningful one. So there was only one option for him. "Karna, I think this is a bit late..."

"Hm?" Karna glanced up to the man. "What?"

"Can we start from being friends?" was what Siegfried asked. But the man had already made up his mind to be committed anyway. But still, he wanted to start the relationship from square one.

And so, they started from exchanging contact.

.

.

.  
.

After school hours, Siegfried went to see Karna at the flower shop. Siegfried didn't expect to see Cu there. "You're working here too?"

"Part-time." Cu answered as he moved the box of fertilizer to the back storage.

Karna was with apron and surrounded by flowers. Siegfried saw the beautiful sight and his heart skipped a beat. The man was truly beautiful. If only that night didn't happen, Siegfried would totally ask this omega out normally.

Then, Siegfried asked Karna if he wanted to have dinner with him after the closing. Karna said okay and they went to the family restaurant at evening. They splitted the bills. Because they were just 'friends'. And Karna had no problem with it.

Everything Siegfried had imagined didn't came true. Siegfried had imagined the omega would be at least demanding marriage or bare minimum upset because of the situation, but Karna was very chill. And they weren't talking about anything serious, just hobbies and daily life. They were totally just like any friends.

"I'll walk you home." Siegfried offered as the left the restaurant.

"Your house is closer." Karna refused. He had went to Siegfried's house, of course he knew. "I'll walk you home."

.

.

.

.

Karna picked up his calendar and looked at his previous heat dates. They didn't match up. His heat this month was irregularly early, two weeks early.

The heat suddenly came out of nowhere when he saw Siegfried. Thankfully, Karna was a functional adult that knew his own body. He would never left his home without his suppressant, just in case. He took the pill and served like normal.

Siegfried was forced to drink by his friends and gotten drunk. Karna looked at Siegfried the whole time, but decided not to get close to him. Surely, the omega was attracted to that alpha, but Karna just didn't like to move just from instinct. He believed love was supposed to be something stems from his heart.

Then, Cu returned. Karna was about to took off when he met up with Siegfried outside the bar. The drunken man sluggishly walking and Karna was worried if he could reach home alone. Karna offered his help. "Where do you live?"

Siegfried wasn't fully drunk. He was half conscious and was able to tell Karna his home. The pale man helped him up and took him home. Until there, everything was supposed to be normal.

Until Siegfried decided to kiss him out of nowhere and pinned him down the bed. And Karna's suppressant effect was gone as if he never took it at all. Surely, the alpha was drawn to him because of the pheromones. But the alpha was so enciting, Karna couldn't resist it. No, he was even secretly happy that the man wanted to touch him. He pulled the man closer and touched him as well.

Siegfried shoved his tongue inside Karna violently as his hands undressed him. Unbuttoning his shirt quickly and then he moved down, licking the neck, leaving hickeys and he pulled off the pants off him.

"Mhhmm..." Karna was already wet just from the kisses alone and Siegfried wasn't his normal self. He jammed his big cock inside the man. It was huge and Karna was shocked when the thing reached his inside. It was slightly hurts and hard to breath at the first few seconds and then it went easy.

Moans filled the room as Siegfried did the omega in heat. He thrusted into Karna in high pace and Karna gotten himself high as he clawed onto the huge strong back. Every thrust made him wetter.

Siegfried groaned as came inside the omega. "Haaa... aahhh..." moans came out from the omega's drolling mouth. Karna knew he should felt bad about this. That he should be feeling guilty. This was all but risky doing. But the pleasure was so fulfilling that he simply forgot about everything else. It was amazing and he wanted more.

Siegfried wasn't done just by that. He was a hungry beast. He was still hard even after cumming twice. The cock was getting bigger inside him and Karna didn't understand why.

Karna on his own right, offered his nape, his chastity to the man as he turned his back on him. Siegfried slammed his dick inside again and fucked him again while his tongue licked the back, biting the white skin, and then he moved up to the nape.

"Ahhh!" Karna let the man have him. He bit on the pillow as Siegfried bit him there while he went in and out the omega passionately. It felt truly good, Karna felt ectasy and was drunk in the pleasure. Both of them were drunk men having hot sex. Karna bit on the sheets as Siegfried took him from behind. The wetness from his hole had reached his lower thigh and it dripped onto the bed. Not that they both care.

And so they fucked until the sun rise and both fell asleep briefly from the exhaustion. They woke up half an hour later and Karna was hit by the truck named reality that he bonded with a stranger because of his imminent heat. And Siegfried totally didn't remember anything. Karna was shocked to the core that he couldn't say anything. He knew he was fucked up and it was his fault not to stop the drunk man. So he just left.

Karna had never expected his first time would be something like that. He thought first time was supposed to hurt, but damn it was just so good that Karna would want to be done by Siegfried again. Love was supposed to be something emotional and pure, so Karna wasn't sure what name was the feeling he had for Siegfried. It was, for sure attraction and Karna wanted to see him more, and of course, wanting to be fucked as well.

Karna marked his calendar on yesterday's date, noting down his heat. Then, he took a shower and went to bed. Nothing had changed in his daily life. At least, for now.

.

.

.

.

The next night, Siegfried went to the minimarket because he was out of toothpaste. He went to the shelf and picked his brand. He also grabbed a drink and some snacks before he went to the cashier. Siegfried was surprised to see Cu Chulainn.

"You're everywhere..." Siegfried said, no, it wasn't sarcasm. He was truly amazed with this man's dedication to all his part time job. Bartender, Florist, now cashier. Siegfried probably wouldn't be shocked if he met Cu somewhere else.

Though, Cu take it as a sarcasm and didn't bother to reply. He was used to people commenting about his work lifestyle anyway. "How're you two doing?" He asked as he scanned the items. "Dating yet?"

Siegfried was embarassed with such question. Huge and intimidating he may look, but his heart was a hello kitty. In short, he was a total doormat. If it wasn't for that fateful drunken night, Siegfried probably wouldn't had the guts to talk to Karna. "Not yet..." he answered honestly.

Siegfried and Karna had been 'friends' for a month and a few days, but they weren't doing any real progress. They were still legitly just friends. Maybe, Siegfried would want to take their relationship to the next level soon. But he was awkward about that. He never asked anyone out before.

"Seriously...?" Cu looked at Siegfried weirdly. He put the stuff into the bag and Siegfried took out the cash from his pocket. "You should take more initiative. There's no need to beat the bush, you know? You already sticked your thing inside anyway."

That was totally true, but Siegfried couldn't take the dirty not-so-dirty talk. "Sumanai." Siegfried said as he took the bag from Cu.

"You apologize too much," Cu sighed. At this rate, his friend would forever stuck in friendzone. He was quite worried. "You should ask him out soon," Cu said and the grinned. He tossed a box of condom into the plastic. "Good Luck!"

Siegfried nodded awkwardly, didn't know what to say.

Well, just like Cu had suggested, Siegfried bravened himself to ask Karna out the next day when he visited the flower shop. "I want to go steady with you." Siegfried asked as he held on Karna's hands. Oh, Siegfried was certainly flushing red since the moment he spoke.

Karna was also flustered. It was the first time someone actually asked him out. It was so awkward. Karna was happy. So happy that he didn't actually know what to say. So he nodded in silence.

Siegfried was delighted with the answer. "Can I hug you?" He asked. Karna nodded and the man pulled him close. Siegfried's heart beated so fast that it could probably explode. Virgin hearts the two were.

Siegfried liked Karna. He had no complaints regarding him at all. Karna was perfect. And the more time Siegfried spent with him, the more he was drawn to Karna. He thought he was slowly falling in love with Karna. But it wasn't the case, Siegfried had fallen for him since the first sight and he was just too dense to realize it.

.

.

.  
.

Next sunday, noon, Siegfried knocked on Karna's door. He lived in an old apartment building, because it was cheap that was why, and Karna didn't care about the loud noises the other tenants make. At first, Siegfried was concerned about Karna's neighbor seemed like dangerous people. But Karna was chill and he chatted with the mafia man who lived below him. Everything seemed okay.

So far, they had been doing very well. Siegfried kept seeing him at the flower shop everyday after school. And on sundays, Siegfried would visit him or the latter would do the same.

Siegfried waited for a moment but Karna wasn't answering the door. So he knocked three times again. He waited for some more time, still nobody answered his knocks. _Is he out?_

He knocked once again, and Siegfried concluded that Karna wasn't home. Which he was wrong. After the last knock, Siegfried could hear footsteps from inside the room and Karna opened the door. Messy hair, half-open eyes, he was sleeping. "Sumanai, you were sleeping?"

Karna didn't say anything and yawned. He opened the door wider for Siegfried to enter. After locking the door, he went to the kitchen sink, not to make anything, but to wash his face. Because he used the kitchen sick as an all purpose sink. His bathroom was just a toilet and shower. Well, his kitchen was just an alley right on the door. So basically, he only walked a step.

"I bought lunch." Siegfried said as he raised the plastic bag he had with him. It was convenience store bento lunch. Siegfried went to Karna's bedroom, which was technically the same room. He rolled up the futon mattress. Then, he put down the small coffee table. Karna's house was really really small and compact budget housing. He put the lunch on the table and Karna brought tea to the table.

After lunch, Siegfried opened his textbooks and he took out his notebook. He brought them as well, because he had to prepare for the exam next week. He could just do it here. They didn't plan to do anything. Siegfried literally just came to see Karna and hang out in his room for the company.

"Exam?" Karna asked as he sat beside the man, looking to the note and the questions written on it. "Seems hard."

"This is standard high school english."

"I see, high school students nowadays have it rough." Karna said and nodded.

Siegfried found it quite funny. Because he was sure he picked the easy part for the exam. He always did. He could never bring himself making hard questions because he couldn't bear watching the students cry. Even with his easy test, there was always one or two who would look troubled because they just sucked at english. Siegfried felt that Karna would be the same as well.

Then, Siegfried read a question from his text book. It was fill in the blanks question with four option. But what caught his attention was the 'birthday' word in it. "By the way, how old are you?" Siegfried asked. He knew when Karna's birthday but he never did asked his age.

Karna answered the question. He was twenty-seven. Siegfried was twenty-nine. Siegfried was surprised, he had thought Karna would be late teen or early twenties because he looked much younger. Or maybe Siegfried just looked older. Anyways, both were adults. Proper adults that got into accidental sexual intercourse. Does that counts as failure adult? Siegfried certainly wasn't supposed to do something like that, he was a teacher after all.

Karna went to the small TV and pressed the on button. He had broke the remote some time ago. So he had to pressed them directly. Thankfully, it was older type that has buttons, unlike the new ones that only had remote as sole controller. Karna's choice of show was anime. Technically, he didn't watch TV that much if it wasn't for Cu updating him about the weekly anime adaptation of their favorite manga.

Karna leaned his side on Siegfried, and the man flinched a bit. Siegfried probably was the only 29-years old that could blush just by a simple lean. Because they hadn't done anything yet aside from holding hands and hugging that once. They just started dating a week ago. Sure, they had sex before but that, Siegfried didn't remember it at all.

Karna watched the anime in silence and then the ads came up. He looked at the bottom right side of the screen, showing the time dan date. There was a weird feeling inside Karna. As if, something was off.

He crawled to grab the calendar next to the TV. He checked the dates, and the previous month and the one before it. Then he flipped back to the current month. He stared at the calendar for some more time and looked up to Siegfried.

Karna's face wasn't normal. It was flat but he seemed shocked. And he was frozen too. "What's wrong?" Siegfried asked worriedly.

Karna blinked and he looked to the dates again, just to confirm he read it right. And then back to Siegfried. Karna opened his mouth and the voice coming out was very light. "... two weeks late..."

Siegfried understood what he meant by that. And so, Siegfried's pen fell from his hand just as his jaw dropped. "...eh?" He sweated nervously.

.

.

.  
.

Siegfried was never this scared in his life. Waking up next to a stranger that somehow had became his bond sure was scary, but this one was even more. He quickly went to buy the test packs and returned as fast as he could. Now, Siegfried stood outside the bathroom door nervously, sweating cold, waiting. He wasn't ready for this.

His friends already had kids about five or six. Kiritsugu's daughter, Ilya was about that age as well. Yes! But Siegfried just wasn't ready for this!

The order of their relationship was a mess. _We hadn't even went on a date yet..._ And if it was true, then it was from that night. That was six weeks ago.

No, Siegfried would of course take responsibility for this. He would not abandon Karna, especially now, in this condition. But things were moving too fast and Siegfried couldn't catch up. This escalated too quick. _Remember your age, remember you're an adult and you must deal with this calmly! It isn't certain yet! It could be just late!_ Siegfried tried to be optimistic inside.

Karna came out with the test packs. Siegfried bought three of them just to make sure. Because one could be wrong. Karna put down the test packs on the kitchen counter and showed Siegfried the results. Three of them came out positive.

Both of them were at loss of words as they stared in each other.

"I..." Karna spoke up, breaking the awkward silence in the room. But he didn't continue after that, he closed his mouth again.

Siegfried gulped. He tried to imagine how Karna was feeling now. _Is he nervous? Is he afraid? He must be scared..._ Of the result, yes, of course. But Siegfried felt like Karna might be afraid of their current status. Aside from the 'bond' they really had nothing binding. Because alphas could just run away off scot for this kind of cases. Having a child without status was terrifying and Siegfried certainly didn't want Karna to feel those insecurities. Because Siegfried meant it when he said he would take responsibilities.

If he really left Karna after that night... Siegfried imagined how scared Karna would be if that really happened. Alone and bonded with someone he didn't know and with a child. Just thinking about it alone had made Siegfried really glad that he sought for Karna that night. Really.

Siegfried held on Karna's hands, they were cold and slightly trembling. Siegfried took a deep breath before he spoke. "Let's get married!"

.

.

.  
.

Nothing changed after that, aside from the fact that they would be parents soon. They go to work like usual and Karna was writing down the amount of all items the shop received. He crouched next to the box, checked what was inside and the amount, and then he wrote it down to the notebook.

While they do grow some of the flowers, mostly the bought the goods from the flower farmers. They were sent to the shop in boxes and partitions. Most of the flowers arrived would need some more cuts here and there. It was usually noon when he finished sorting the flowers. Karna took the phone calls from the customers in between.

His task today was some flower boards, bouquets, and some succulent plants for personal hobby. Karna had to do finish these mostly by himself because Cu was mostly helper and delivery guy.

Karna finished the board. He had to arrange the bouquets quickly. Cu arrived at one, ready to deliver the goods. They both carried the board to the truck and Cu drove away.

But work was far from getting loose. He still had to clean the mess and start to prepare for tomorrow's orders. Karna's lunch time was basically a non-existence. Store bought bread and sandwiches was his best option because he could write and eat at the same time.

He wrote down how much they used in detail as he bite on the sandwich in his left hand. Then, he would deal with the flowers they grew. Sometimes, the phone would rang or customers would come in person. Though mostly it was phone calls.

Cu returned at three and he sighed as he sat down. He finally had the time to eat his sad fried noodle from the chinese take-out. He went back and grabbed a glass of water, then he continue eating. "So, how's it going?" Cu asked. "Did you two went on a date already?"

Karna who was spraying the flowers glanced back on him. "No." Karna answered. He and Siegfried actually never went to any dates or sort.

Cu smirked as he slurped the noodle. "Man, maybe you should just dump him. You're not getting anywhere with that slow snail." Cu jokingly said. He laughed and then he drank his water.

"No," Karna put the sprayer away and faced the man. "We're getting married."

Cu spurted the water and coughed. Karna stared at him until he calmed down. "Wha... what!?" _What's with that fast progress in a span of a week!? What happened that awkward dude? What!? Did the snail got rocketman or hesoyam cheat or something? How the hell did he even fly to mars in a night!? Is it because I gave him free condom!? But I told him to initiate something, not to fucking propose!? What!?_ Cu looked at the full time worker in dropping jaw. "How...the hell did that happen? That's too fast!"

Karna frowned down. He put his hands on his own still flat stomach. There was a life in there and he could feel it.

Cu scratched his head, understood what his co-worker meant by his gestures. "Seriously...? Ain't this just 'oops-we-did-it' marriage? Are you really okay with this?"

"I... don't know." Honestly, Karna was unsure with this development as well. He felt that this marriage thing was just for the sake of the baby. Because Karna had been dropping hints here and there but Siegfried didn't react at all. Even when Karna directly leaned on the man, or when he brushed their hands in private, Siegfried remained silent. Karna started to doubt if Siegfried was even interested in him now. _Maybe it's really just one-sided feelings._

.

.

.  
.

Siegfried came and picked Karna and took him to his home. Siegfried didn't know how to cook but he at least knew how to use to slow cooker and made a beef stew. Siegfried made it just for Karna because he never ate anything except convenience store food. Pregnant people were supposed to eat healthy.

Oh, the stew was very delicious. Karna even had second bowl of it and he ate it fast. Siegfried chuckled on the view. He was glad that Karna liked it. Siegfried's first try was a great success. He would need to thank Boudica later. She was the one who gave him the recipe.

After the meal, Siegfried pushed the marriage application form on the table to Karna. They had talked about this yesterday and both agreed this was the best way out. Karna looked at the paper, and he glanced up. "I'll fill this later."

"Okay," Siegfried nodded. He understood if Karna wanted to give it some more thought. Even with a baby on the way, marrying someone you just know for a month and three weeks was supposed to be hard. "By the way, when should I meet your family?"

Karna raised his brows at the question. It actually never passed his mind until now. Because Karna was raised in orphanage and he didn't know whom his mother or father was. The existence of parents was just never in his head at the first place. He explained to Siegfried his parent-less background, but he had slap himself internally for forgetting such important thing. "You don't have to worry about my part," Karna told him. "How about your family?"

Siegfried smiled sadly. "My parents had passed away some time ago." He was very glad that Karna was with him now. Both of them were alone. No, not because Siegfried was lonely. He was used to being alone. He was just glad that Karna wasn't alone anymore. Being mateless for a long time was no easy task for an omega. And Siegfried was glad he was Karna's mate.

"I see," Karna nodded. There was no family for him to meet as well. They were both alone. Karna was relieved that he didn't had to meet Siegfried's parents, because Karna was unsure if they would even like him. But this was also very sad. Siegfried was a lonely man. "Can I stay here for the night?" he asked as he got up from the chair.

Siegfried blushed a bit. "Ah, sure," he said and nodded. "Feel free to take a shower, I'll get you towel and shirt." He said and Karna nodded. This was the first time Karna asked to stay. None of them had slept on each other's house yet. Siegfried was quite nervous. He went to grab clothes. But none of them was Karna's size, because well, Siegfried was huge and Karna was small. Pants were out of question. But Siegfried found a shirt that he used to wear a few years ago. _Maybe this one can do..._

Siegfried knocked on the bathroom door and Karna half opened it. He took the towel and clothes. He dried himself and walked out.

Siegfried blushed so badly as he saw Karna, wearing his over sized shirt. It was big and long, it was almost like Karna was wearing a white gown dress. Karna's usually-messy hair were flowing down to his neck because of being wet. Also Siegfried covered his eyes when he realized Karna was wearing nothing under that. This was too much for Siegfried to handle. This omega was just too beautiful and inviting. _Calm down. I have to do it in order. Yes. In order!_

Siegfried went to his shower next. It was more accurate calling it masturbating under the cold water. Because Karna's looks from earlier got him really turned on.

After that, they went to the bed. Yes, that bed where they started this whole relationship thing because Siegfried fucked him drunk and impregnated him. They both laid on their sides, back sticking on each others'. Siegfried could feel Karna's bare ass touching on his lower back. And he had almost gotten hard again. Because he could feel that ass' soft skin. Siegfried cursed himself for his sleeping without shirt habit now.

 _How can I sleep like this!? Calm down. Don't get hard over this! Remember, don't do anything!_ Siegfried was flushing red behind Karna. He kept telling himself to calm down, but it didn't work at all. He was getting even more 'awake' because his heart was beating so fast. And the fact that this bed was the place they had fucked previously, it made Siegfried even worse. _What should I do!? I can't sleep like this! Should I move to the floor!?_

Siegfried sat up and Karna looked back. "I'll sleep on the floor." He said and smiled to Karna. Totally awkward.

But Karna didn't let him go. He pulled on Siegfried's arm and pushed him down on the bed. Siegfried was amazed with how much power Karna had. Karna then sat on top of Siegfried's lower abdomen. Siegfried totally felt Karna's ass on his dick and that was it. Siegfried lost his own battle. He got hard. But he wasn't the only one like that. Karna was pretty much turned on as well.

Oh, poor Siegfried had been holding back for the whole time but he didn't know that Karna had been wanting him. Since that night, Karna couldn't forget the feeling and had been 'sexually frustrated'. Somehow, Karna envied the man for not remembering a single thing. "Siegfried..." Karna asked with sheepish looks. The eyes were filled in lust. Cheeks were tainted in red, and his breath was very hot.

"What...?" Siegfried awkwardly smiled, trying to keep his cool. _Can I do it!? Can I not do it!? Which one!?_

"I want you inside..." Karna said as he touched on Siegfried's hard dick under the pants. "Can I?" Karna had been pretty wet just by imagining the thing inside. He looked at Siegfried, lewd and begging.

Siegfried gasped lightly, he could smell the omega being overly horny. "But... you... that..." _Is this even real...? Or am I actually sleeping and this is my dream?_

"I can't...?" Karna frowned down. He was very disappointed. He had been enduring for this long and he still couldn't get it. Fingers weren't enough at all!

"No!" Siegfried said and he realized his answer might cause some misunderstanding. He quickly tried to clear it up. "I mean, yes, you can... but..."

"You don't really like me, don't you?" Karna asked as he closed his eyes and sighed. "... are you pitying me?"

"No!" Siegfried shook his head, he held on his mate's hands. "I like you very much, Karna. I do want you." The alpha said with small voice. Embarrassed. His eyes were closed to hid his shyness as he confessed. "I'm just worried. Will your body be okay?" Siegfried asked as he looked up to Karna. He was really just worried about that. He would like to fuck the omega as well.

Karna snorted lightly. "That's not a problem." Karna answered straightly, and he pulled Siegfried's pants down and grabbed on the huge dick.

Siegfried looked at the omega. "Wait! Let me—" Siegfried wanted to say that he would like to grab the condom first but Karna didn't even listen. He take Siegfried right inside him, taking him all till the lowest part in mere seconds and raw. Siegfried felt the twitches inside. The omega was feeling really good. The good condom from the good friend was left untouched.

Karna started to move slowly. Firstly, by just stirring his ass a little, and then started to move up and down. "Ahh... This is... amazing..." Karna mumbled under his hot breath. He was feeling it. He had missed this feeling for weeks.

Siegfried got even harder as Karna moved quicker. The omega leaned down and kiss his alpha, pushing his tongue inside while he kept his ass moving. Siegfried grabbed on his ass and helped him move. It felt good but not enough. Because Karna couldn't do it as well as when Siegfried did him. It just didn't enter deep enough and not fast enough.

"Can you...do it... please?" Karna begged as their eyes met. He just want that good feeling again. He wanted it so badly that he would cry for it. Karna realized himself that he was a very sinful man ever since he tasted the pleasure.

Siegfried nodded. "I'll be gentle." He said and he pulled Karna off him, laying him on the bed and pushed his dick inside again. Karna's hard member was half hidden by the shirt, but it was making Siegfried even more turned on. He left the shirt like that. Fucking his omega in his shirt was a turn on.

"Ahhh..." Karna moaned as the dick re-enter him. It was just different when it was Siegfried who does him. The alpha started to thrust in and out, slowly, but it pushed deep to the insides. "Sieg— that... is good..." He said in between moans.

His alpha was just so big and wide, it really stretched him, filling him for good, touching his sweet spot over and over again, making him really wet. Karna was dripping like crazy from his hole. He came a lot from front and back. Staining the bed again for sure. But they don't care. Siegfried was groaning in low tone as he fucked the man. He enjoying this too much to care about the sheets and Karna was high.

Siegfried thrusted some more. He wanted the pull out but a bit too late, he came while he was halfway out. He pulled out and the mix of Karna's juice and his semen oozed out slowly, dripping out. Making him blush.

He looked to Karna. The pale omega was smiling to him, it was a face of bliss, red cheeks from all the flush, satisfied with what they just did.

The bad news was, Siegfried didn't get enough of it, he still needed more release. Now, he was the one who had the sexual frustration. He wanted to do Karna more but he felt it wouldn't be ethical. Especially when his mate was seven weeks pregnant. Siegfried covered his face and groaned in distress. He got hard again just from the view. "Sumanai... I'll go to the bathroom..."

Karna chuckled. He didn't say anything, instead he flipped his body, back facing up, making his ass pointing up to the alpha, basically inviting him again. Karna laid on his chest while his hands spreading his ass-cheeks.

Siegfried lost to his desires again. He took his still hard member and jammed it right inside. Taking him from behind. Karna gasped because it entered him too quickly and straight deep. They moved again. Siegfried thrusted as he held on the omega's slim and sensual waist. It was easy slip in and out because it was damn wet and sticky inside Karna.

They kept it on that pace for fifteen minutes, just moving in and out. This time, Siegfried gave Kanra's front attention as well, stroking it fast, making Karna felt something even better from just being fucked from behind. It made Karna came twice because he felt too much. Siegfried came again, inside. He didn't bother trying to pull it out anymore. They already 'did it' anyway.

Siegfried stopped the game after this round. He was quite afraid if they had overdid it. Karna fell straight asleep after the two rounds. He came a lot and was drained. Literally.

.

.

.  
.

The next morning, Karna woke up in the bed. Siegfried was still sleeping next to him, his arm was over Karna. The sky was not so bright yet. He felt sticky below there and was reminded of their course last night. He blushed on his own. Somehow, Karna just lost his default coolness whenever he was close to Siegfried.

Karna slowly moved the arm away. He got up from the bed and walked to the table silently. The marriage application form was still there. Karna felt uncomfortable with his ass, but he felt like he should fill this first. He took the pen and wrote down the datas required.

He looked down to the filled paper and sighed happily. Then, he went to shower.

He came out with the towel on his waist. And he looked at the leftover stew on the cooker. Karna drooled and his stomach made some strange noises as he looked at the stew. He gave in. He took a bowl and served himself the delicous stew.

But one serving wasn't enough. He had another bowl and another. And when Karna realized, he had ate the half-pot leftovers all by himself. Karna looked inside the empty pot and was worried if Siegfried would be upset from this. Because the stew was just so good and Siegfried liked it as well.

Siegfried woke up half an hour later and he was walking to the bathroom, passing the table and saw the form was filled. Siegfried was pleased as he looked at the paper. He wanted to marry Karna anyway, it was just a matter of time. Siegfried expected the morning would be filled with hugs and kisses. But somehow, Siegfried found Karna looking very guilty in front of him.

"Siegfried, I'm sorry." Karna apologized.

Siegfried looked at his mate weirdly. "For what?"

"Please don't be angry..." Karna frowned down and looked to the wooden floor under him nervously. "I... ate all the stew..."

Siegfried didn't expect that. He looked at the pot and it was truly empty. Then, he looked back to Karna. It was just unbelievable how Karna could ate half-pot worth of stew all alone. Siegfried couldn't stop himself from laughing. "It's fine," he said and he pulled his lover to his embrace. "We'll just make it again."

Really, Karna could be silly at times.


	2. Chapter 2

Siegfried wrote on the blackboard with the chalk, he was explaining future perfect tense. Like usual, the class was loud and the students was doing their own business without caring at their teacher. Siegfried already got used to this, at least the first row students does listen to him and he was already thankful for it. Siegfried just couldn't bring himself yelling or glaring at students like Scathatch did.

Siegfried put the chalk away and face the students. He put down the text book and looked at students. "The exam is on monday. If there's any question, feel free to ask now."

Ushiwakamaru raised her hand. "Sensei, when did you got married? Until yesterday, you didn't wear any ring."

Siegfried flinched at the question. He was happy that someone finally noticed the ring on his hand, but thanks to Ushiwakamaru's question, the students suddenly went silent and they all looked at the teacher. Siegfried coughed. "That's unrelated to the exam." He said, trying to act cool.

Karen raised her hand as well. "Sensei, from scale one until ten, how much beauty is your wife?"

Another question that pressed Siegfried's little heart. He prefer not to answer anything unrelated to the exam, but his students were awfully interested in his personal life. Especially the female students. Also, that question was quite interesting as well. Siegfried couldn't resist the urge to answer it. "I guess ... twelve." Might sounded cheesy but Seigfried had really fallen for Karna's beauty. For Siegfried, nobody was prettier than his mate.

The students laughed, some teased the poor teacher. "Sensei is a newlywed! Of course he'd still be crazy for his wife!"

"Sensei! sensei! What kind of person is your wife?" Karen asked another question.

This was getting a bit out of hand and Siegfried was getting embarrassed. But he loved it when people asked about Karna. "A very beautiful and a very kind person." Siegfried declared, half proud, half shy. Siegfried could only smile at the teases. Not that he hated them or anything.

That day, random students would ask if he was really taken or not, some girls cried when they confirmed the ring. At the teachers' office, the other teachers congratulate him. It was a good day at work for Siegfried.

After the school ended, Siegfried went to see Karna like usual.

Karna was sweeping the remnants of the roses as he heard the bell above the door rang. "Welcome," His face brigthened up as soon as he saw Siegfried at the doors. Karna quickly finished up the cleaning and put away the brooms.

"Can I stay in your house again tonight?" Karna asked as soon as he returned to the room.

Siegfried nodded. "About that... Don't you think that it's better if you move in with me?" Siegfried asked as he put his second house key in Karna's hand and he held them together. "It's not good for you to stay alone. I promise I'll take care of you properly."

Cu emerged from the the storage, walking out as soon as he heard the question. He looked at the newlywed couples in confusion. "Seriously? How come you two get married before moving in together?" Cu said as he scratched his head with his jaw dropping. "That's like buying a car before you get your license." He just couldn't understand how this couple worked. The orders of their ways were too messy that it doesn't make any sense.

They accidentally fucked - They became friends - They started a relationship - Actually pregnant - Got married - Move in Together - Start Dating(plan)

"Sumanai." Siegfried apologized as he sighed. He really hard tried his best to do it in supposed order, but he just failed everytime. Especially when it came to the intimate things, Siegfried had tried his utmost best, but Karna had to make him fail everytime. But failure was a failure, he could simply apologize. But at least, he would try to make it up later. Siegfried wanted to give Karna normal date experience because he never had one.

"I don't mind though," Karna said as he tilted his head and looked to Cu. He didn't see any error in this order because Karna never had any real human relationship other than friends. Heck, he didn't even have a family to be an example. But, Karna glanced up his mate. "I am happy this way." He gave Siegfried the most affectionate smile ever, so pure that it almost melted Siegfried's heart.

Cu shook his head and shrugged. "Well, not like I can say anything."

.

.

.  
.

That night, they had to settle to konbini bento again. Because both of them had never properly cooked. Slow-cooker didn't count as proper cooking. Siegfried had been living alone for some years. For Karna, it was even longer. For people who lived alone, cooking wasn't a popular hobby. There were many easier ready-to-go food and instant noodles.

Karna especially, he was the typical living from konbini person. He just never ever thought about cooking because what was the point of it? Karna never really cared of health or anything like that. He eat what he found good and cheap, and he work most on most of his time, like Cu.

 _Maybe I should ask Boudica for easy recipes..._ Siegfried thought to himself as he watched Karna ate across of him. Because Siegfried had said he would take care of Karna, and he would do it for certain. And these kind of food weren't supposed for family lifestyle. Siegfried was self-concious enough to know that he had started a family. Luckily, Boudica was a mother of two and the canteen lady, she know the best for these things. He would need a lot of advices.

The two take turns using the shower. Siegfried first, then Karna. This time, Karna wore his own proper clothes, a long sleeved black shirt and white pants. No more oversized boyfriend t-shit temptation. Siegfried sighed in relieve. _Thank goodness._ He totally wouldn't be able handle it if he was given the view like last night again.

"You should go to sleep first," Siegfried said as he glanced to Karna before continuing choosing the problems for the exam at the dining table. He had a few textbooks next to him. Because he had to make three sets of test papers for different classes. Being a teacher wasn't simply teaching of class. This wasn't even the worst part yet. "I'll go after I finish this."

"Ah," Karna nodded. But he didn't went straightly to bed. He stood next to his mate, leaned down a little, he held on the chair's back support and Karna gave Siegfried a kiss on cheek.

Siegfried almost died from mini heart attack. He looked up to Karna, jaws dropping. Siegfried was shocked because Karna never did anything like this before. This Karna was too cute and lovely.

Karna smirked. "Good night." He said and he went to the bedroom and closed the door. Well, Karna actually came here because he wanted to have Siegfried again like last night, but if he was busy, then it couldn't be helped.

"Good night..." Siegfried replied as he touched the place he just got kissed. He clutches his chest and smiled to himself like an idiot. His heart fluttered.

.

.

.  
.

Siegfried sat there for some time, he wanted to finish the second set today. It was silent. Usually, Siegfried would be using his study desk in his bedroom, but he didn't want to bother Karna's sleep because of the light, so he stayed in the kitchen.

Karna came out from the bedroom. Siegfried looked back and Karna seemed like seeking for something as he looked to the counter and then he opened the fridge. "What's wrong?" Siegfried asked.

Karna glanced back as he closed the fridge because it didn't had anything he want. There was nothing ready to eat in there. Just some eggs and a loaf of bread. "No, I'm just a bit hungry," He said and he grabbed the jacket hanged on the door. "I'll go buy something. Is there anything you want?"

"I'm fine," Siegfried nodded. "Be careful." He told the man and continued his paper. Then, after a few minutes, Siegfried realized something was odd. He remembered Karna went to bed like ten, considering Siegfried had sat quite some time here... _probably twelve?_

He went to the bedroom to see the clock at the wall. It was freakin four at the morning. Siegfried cursed himself as he facepalmed. He just let Karna went out at four on his journey in search of supper. _Mental note: I need to stock some snacks._

Karna returned with a bag of snacks. He sat down on the table across his mate and opened the bag of chips. "Want some?" He asked flatly as he chewed, looking at Siegfried with very bored face.

"No, I'm good," Siegfried frowned a bit as he looked to Karna. He was so worried about him. "Next time, you can just tell me what you want. Don't go out on your own at times like these." Siegfried said and sighed.

"It's just the store down there."

"Still, you can just ask me."

Karna shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I don't want to bother you."

The next, was probably a bit scary for Siegfried. Karna grab a spoon and he took out a peanut butter from the plastic bag, he opened it and he ate straight the peanut butter straight from the jar.

Siegfried never saw someone eating peanut butter like this before. Karna ate it while looking very bored and Siegfried didn't understand why. _Is cravings supposed to make someone so bored?_

.

.

.  
.

Exam week was the worst for a teacher. Siegfried had to check the student's papers one by one. Thankfully the essay and fill in the blanks wasn't that much. But still, some of them were painful to look at. Especially at the last question, the writing suddenly became really messy, indicating the student's panic.

Then, there was this part of the paper that was blurry in some parts, the pen ink was blurred by the driplets of water. It was dried now but it was pretty clear. _Wait... is this tears...?_ Siegfried felt so bad for this student. From above, he was doing his best, even in his essay, he tired to subsitute many of the vocabs he didn't know with longer sentences. But the answer was wrong. Siegfried had to draw a check there. It felt so bad.

As for the multiple choice, Karna was helping him. Both of them stayed until late night to do the papers. Karna was a big help, because when Siegfried did it alone, he had to skip his sleep a few days because he had to finish these papers a week after the exam, because the scores needed to be announced.

Siegfried kept his hands moving and eyes wide open, but he was actually very sleepy. He hadn't been sleeping since the start of exam week. Today was saturday and he would have to submit the papers tomorrow noon, correction, later noon. Because currently, the time was three at the morning. Yeah. There was no rest for him at all.

The checking was finished, now he had to write down the scores on the form. Siegfried sighed as he looked at the paper one by one and wrote down the scores per each category.

Karna was doing the same as well. He was focused so he wouldn't make any mistakes. He wrote down the scores one by one. But his focus was taken away when he heard a thud in front of him.

Siegfried's head knocked straight to the table. He fell asleep like that. Karna laughed internally at the view. He put down his pen and went to Siegfried's side. Karna raised the man's head a bit and pulled the paper under him. He also grabbed a blanket and spread it over Siegfried. Because Karna couldn't just carry such a huge person to the bed even if it was just a few steps.

Anyway, Karna continued Siegfried's work while the man himself had passed out. There was a lot of papers, public schools had a lot of students after all, unlike elite schools that focused on lesser student for quality.

It was morning eight when the job was done. Karna pressed on his stiff shoulder. Then, he stacked the papers together. Then he went to wash his face. Karna would like to sleep as well, but he couldn't sleep when his stomach was demanding to be filled.

There was no food in the house because Siegfried had no time to make anything. He apologized for that, just like everything else he did. Ah, but Karna really missed the beef stew. It was just so delicious that Karna even dreamt about it.

But for now, great Lawson was waiting for him down there. Karna silently left the home, walking to his food paradise.

What was Karna's favorite thing that he would always buy? Pizza bun.

What was better than a pizza bun? Three of them plus a bottle of tea.

That was supposed to be all he wanted. But he saw it, the mini bowl of beautiful creamy mushroom soup. He couldn't resist the call.

Karna sat at the outdoor table and ate in silence. He even smiled at the buns before putting them in his mouth. The buns were quickly devoured, then, Karna moved to his mini bowl of soup. He had the first taste of it and it was delicious. The creamy and thick texture, the smell of onion, the soft mushroom pieces... And it wasn't 30 seconds yet when he finished the soup.

He sat there and looked at the empty bowl. _I want a potful of this._ He thought as he regretted eating so fast. Lately, he had been hungry most of the time. Karna wondered this was bad and shouldn't give in. A very serious matter indeed.

Oh, but Karna wasn't done yet. Main course was over, it was sad. But there was still ice cream calling for him over there. Karna cleaned up the table and then he went to the ice cream fridge. Chocolate sundae was Karna's choice for the day. Oh, Karna'd hadn't had a day without ice cream for two weeks. The sweet treat had controlled Karna's life.

.

.

.  
.

Siegfried woke up and his back was stiff. Maybe due from sitting for hours and even sleep with that pose. He looked around, the lights were off but sunlight was slipping in from the ventilation window.

Siegfried turned on the lamp and see the paper stacks and he was hit with sudden panic. He checked them and they were neatly done. Knowing Karna did it for him, Siegfried felt so touched.

He checked the time and it was almost nine. Siegfried didn't see Karna anywhere in the house. And today was sunday, Karna wouldn't be working. Siegfried could easily guess where his mate could have went.

Siegfried took a quick shower and went to school to submit the papers. He had to deal with the data input. Other teachers were there as well, some of them looked like they were dead as they typed onto the computer. Especially Lancelot, he seemed horrible.

Siegfried finished and finally, he could go home. Finally, released from the hell of sleepless nights. But more than that, Siegfried was actually more worried about Karna. _Was he even supposed to stay up so late?_ Even though Siegfried had told Karna that he could do it alone, Karna just wouldn't leave him.

Was it normal to blush for things like this? Because Siegfried was. His chest was so filled with warmth. He was so touched with Karna's dedication for him.

Siegfried arrived home and saw Karna's shoes. He expected that Karna would be sleeping because he stayed up until the morning for him. But when Siegfried went to the bed room and found him there, sitting at study desk. Watching a video on Siegfried's tablet so seriously that he didn't notice that his husband had come home.

Siegfried checked on the 5-inch screen to see what was so interesting that Karna didn't give him any 'welcome home'. It was a cooking video, how to make creamy mushroom soup. He was holding a pen, the ingredients were written on it. Now, Karna was watching the cooking process, replaying some parts of it. "Do you want to make that?" Siegfried asked.

Karna flinched, startled. He just really didn't realize Siegfried was right behind him all the time. Karna looked back. "Sorry," he said. "I hope you don't mind that I used your tablet."

Siegfried chuckled and patted gently on the man's head. "I don't mind it. You can use it anytime."

"Thank you," Karna smiled and looked back to the screen. "I ate this at morning, it was good and... it was too little." He said, quite embarrassed with the gluttony self he was. Because one small bowl wasn't enough at all. Karna would want a pot of it. _Maybe that's too much, half pot then._

And so they went to the supermarket to grab all the ingredients. Siegfried was more than happy to comply to menu wishes. They got the onions, mushrooms, flour, cream, and the other stuff. Of course some snacks and ice cream were included.

Karna sucked at cooking. He had never cutted onions for years ever since he left the orphanage at fifteen. The video told him to cut the onions small. But it was hard to do so, and his eyes were getting teary, because onions were assholes. He put the knife down and went to wash his hands, and he wiped his tears.

Siegfried couldn't bear watching Karna wiping his tears. Yes, it was from onions and not because he was sad, but still it was so sad for Siegfried to look at Karna that way. "I'll do it." The alpha said as he pick up where Karna had left.

Siegfried might not be the best cook ever, but he was a little better than Karna on this. Siegfried made his own shiny-side-up and toast at morning. Sometimes, if he had the mood, he would add some ham. Yes, that alone was already made him better than Karna who only ate cup ramen every morning and night for the whole of his single life.

But making a creamy mushroom soup wasn't as easy as he thought. Siegfried followed the video closely, as he stir fry he onions on the butter. And then he add the olive oil a bit too much and he looked at Karna who had been his left side for the whole time, watching him in silence, waiting for his lunch. "Sumanai..." Siegfried apologized. "It might be a failure."

"It looked the same to me." Karna said, still looking straight to the pan.

After that, Siegfried followed all the steps as best as he could, but he wasn't that confident with this. His soup was done and it looked similar. But the taste... Siegfried wasn't sure.

Siegfried nervously watched as Karna took a spoonful into his mouth. Fearing that Karna might be disappointed.

But the person seemed chill. "This is pretty nice," Karna said as he smiled to Siegfried. "Thank you." While it wasn't as good as the store-bought one, this was worthy of praise and very well done for Siegfried's first try. Also, there was a half-pot for Karna to dominate. No complaints. Quantity over quality.

Siegfried sighed in relieve that it was okay. He was glad to see his precious love pleased. Out of nowhere, Siegfried blushed when thought about the word love. Because, while they were technically married, they weren't really lovers. Only knew each other for eight weeks, just like the age of Karna's pregnancy. But Siegfried felt that Karna's existence was already something irreplaceable. _Is this love!? Am I in love with Karna!?_

Siegfried froze in his own thought and Karna stared. "What's wrong?" Karna asked.

The man shook his head. "No! Nothing!" But his face was clearly flushing red.

"Hmph," Karna snorted with a smirked. Then, it continued to a light chuckle. "You're weird."

Siegfried even got redder because of that. Because his mate was being so cute. _My heart can't handle this..._ If only Siegfried could count how much calories he had burnt just now.

.

.

.

.

Siegfried was a humble man. This trait of him made him not quite desireable for an alpha. Alphas were supposed to be dominant, smart, ambitious, quick, and physically strong. But beside the last part, Siegfried was all the opposite. Some people had found him interesting at first, but most of them get bored later on because his lack of assertivity. The people were expecting him to do the first move everytime. He was a plain doormat. That was how he was still a single alpha by the age of twenty-nine.

He was happily washing the dishes, proud of himself for the success of his soup. Which seemed to be ridiculous for an alpha whom were expected to be he top of society. In short, he had no standard. Partly, because he had no family that he want to make proud. But now he had one.

Siegfried turned off the tap after he finished washing. He was wiping his hands on the cloth when Karna came out from the bedroom. "You not sleeping yet?" Siegfried asked as he faced the man. "You haven't slept since yesterday... you should take a nap."

Karna nodded. He put both hands on Siegfried's cheek as he tilted his feet to kiss the 190cm man. Because Siegfried was just too tall and Karna needed the extra height to reach his mate properly. "You're not coming with me?" He asked after they parted.

Thanks to the exam week, Siegfried didn't get any sleep, which also meant he didn't got to had time with Karna. Of course, Siegfried wanted to embrace and hold the omega. He wanted to feel the omega so badly that he actually masturbated in the shower earlier at morning. And now, the said omega was sticking on him, hands over Siegfried's neck, asking him to go to bed with him.

Siegfried kissed him back, hands moving down the back and reached down to the ass. His right hand went inside the pants, Karna wasn't wearing any underwear. Karna gasped lightly when he felt a finger reached to his hole, slowly pushing inside. His cheeks were tained in red as their eyes met.

They went to bed and undressed each other while they kissed. Karna laid on his back and his alpha was on top, licking Karna's neck while fingering him. This time, they had a towel spreaded on the bed. Yeah, because changing sheets very often was a pain.

Karna could feel three fingers inside him. Those fingers were a big tease. "Mhhmmm... please put it in..." Karna begged with his eyes as he cupped the alpha's cheek.

Siegfried kissed Karna's temple. "Understood," he said with a smirk and moved back. He grab on his own dick, positioning it into the entrance and slowly pushing inside. It slided in easily.

Karna closed his eyes as he breathe hotly. Siegfried's dick never failed to make him feel so good. The omega opened his arms, asking the alpha to come to him. Siegfried leaned to him and grabbed on his back, embracing his omega closely, raising him a bit while he started thrusting.

Only the first two thrust was slowly, the next were fast paced movements. Making Karna dripping wet down there. The whole room was filled with the wet slurpy noises from the thrusts, the sound of the ass hitting on Siegfried's thigh, and the moans. Karna's moans were next to Siegfried's right ear and it made him harder.

"Haaa... ah... ah... mmhmm..." Karna tried to close his mouth. But he still made the noises, he couldn't stop it because he was feeling so good. He had his hand over it.

But Siegfried wanted to hear more of the moans. It made Siegfried proud of his doings when he heard those lewd noises. "Don't cover your mouth..." he said. He didn't want Karna to cover his mouth. So, pulled the hand away and shoved his tongue inside the mouth. More of the moans to come out in between their kisses.

Siegfried sat up, pulling Karna as well. Making the omega sat on his thigh and his dick was brushing on Siegfried's abdomen. It made wet noises and it was very lewd. Karna had the huge dick entering him from below while he embraced the alpha closely. Their breaths were steamy and they pressed their forehead together. Locking into each other's hot gaze.

"I love you, Karna." Siegfried said with a smile combined with a frown. "I love you."

That one, Karna didn't expect. He was already feeling so much from the bottom, he couldn't handle those words. Saying that while doing this was just unfair. Karna blushed madly, he could feel all the blood rushed into his head, the dick moving in and out him was already overwhelming, Siegfried had to turn his heart on as well. It made him felt even more. _No way! This feels too good...!_

"Aahnnnn...!" Karna closed his eyes and grabbed on Siegfried's back tightly, embracing him so close. Karna moved up and down, and he pushed down so the dick could reach his deep inside. He shuddered as he came. Siegfried came inside his omega three seconds later.

Both of them were breathless, they hadn't pulled out yet. Karna looked at the alpha. They were both blushing because of the said confession. Siegfried braven up to said it again. "I love you... really."

Karna felt his heart pressed with something heavy. It was the first time someone had used that word to him. He started his life alone, no one ever loved or adored him. And from that life, here, this man was saying he loved him while looking at him with those eyes. Karna could not held the tears back.

"... I ... love you too." Karna answered the feelings as the tears trailed down his cheeks. He was smiling. This moment was his most happiest. _What had I done that I deserve this blessing? Am I allowed to be this fulfilled? I have yet to give anything to this person..._

"You seems very in good mood today," Cu teased his friend as he write down the address he would need to go on his delivery for tomorrow. "What? Did you two finally went on a date last night?" Cu added a laughter at the end.

"No," Karna said as he shook his head, with a very blessed smile formed on his lips. The expression of a fulfilled man. "Siegfried said he loves me."

Cu's jaw dropped. He looked at Karna in half disbelief and half confused. 'When you friend has no standard' thing or more accurately, 'when you friend's standard is uncomprehenable' thing. "Isn't that supposed to be told before you get married?"

"Hm, I don't know." Karna replied as he wrote down today's sales in the book. Still, with the smile. He was just happy, that was all. _I am a very lucky person._

Karna finished writing all the transaction, and counted the total with the calculator and wrote it at the bottom list. He put the book back to the drawer and locked it. He took off his apron and folded it neatly on the cashier counter.

The bells on top of the door rang. Siegfried came. "Are you done?" He asked. Siegfried smiled as soon as he saw the beautiful lover of his. Siegfried once said Karna's beauty was on twelve in the scale of one to ten. Siegfried took it back, Karna was above twelve. But Siegfried didn't know what number could be used to exactly score Karna's beauty. _Maybe fifty, one hundred? Either way, my Karna is truly beautiful._

Karna walked to him and nodded. "Let's go home." Both of them stared at each other with those gentle gazes of lovers as they connected their hands.

That day, Cu Chulainn felt like he was a third wheel. _Man... I'm single af..._

.

.

.

.

So far, Karna was very healthy and lively.

Karna's breakfast was always two slice of bread and a bacon-egg. His lunch was still normal, sandwich or rice ball. Karna didn't eat much for lunch. He was lazy to eat at workplace kind of person.

But dinner, Karna would eat a lot. Like, a lot. Two rice of bowl was minimum. He could go up to three even if he had finished the dishes. Rice was good and ice cream after dinner was a must.

Then, around two to four at the morning, he would wake up to snack. Usually something like chips or biscuits. And then he would return to bed for some more sleep.

Siegfried was happy to see Karna being so full of appetite. At first, Siegfried feared if Karna might had bad case of morning sickness or food aversion.

Thankfully, it didn't happen to him... Until now that was.

This morning started like usual, Siegfried made the toast. He melt butter and then put the bacon on the pan. Siegfried cracked the eggs after the bacon seemed crispy enough.

He served the breakfast on the table and went to wake his love. Waking Karna up was quite a work. Not because he was cranky after waking, even though he does looked like he was pissed at the morning, but it was just his eyes. It was that, Karna just wouldn't wake up just by one or two call. At some bad cases, sometimes Siegfried had to call him for straight five minutes while gently shaking him. Karna was a heavy sleeper due to habit of living in loud places.

Karna went to the kitchen and sat down. Usually, he would eat as soon as he sat down, but this time, he sat down and stared down at the bacon-egg. He pushed the plate away.

Siegfried looked at Karna's behavior and was quite worried. "What's wrong, Karna?"

"Sorry, I don't feel like eating." Karna answered. He drank two glass of water instead of eating. The smell of the bacon-egg wasn't delicious like usual. Also, he didn't feel like he want to chew.

"Are you feeling unhealthy?"

"Just a bit of nausea."

 _Is this the morning sickness?_ "Is there anything you want to eat?" Siegfried asked. If it was something easy, or maybe something he could just buy from the store below, then Siegfried would go get some. It was better than not eating anything.

Karna shook his head. "I'm fine," he said as he got up from the chair. He went to the shower.

.

.

.  
.

Siegfried was concerned because the big-eater Karna suddenly stopped eating. Only a bite or two for dinner and he was done. Even the delicious stew wasn't able to get his appetite back. He wanted to eat the stew, but he just couldn't. That kind of agony.

"You should eat the toast, just the toast," Siegfried said, half begging. He pushed the plate of breakfast back to Karna's face. Because Karna had been like this for a few days. He had skipped breakfast for days. "Please?"

Karna didn't feel like eating, but he nodded. Because Karna understood that Siegfried was worried for him. It was written all over his face. Karna took a bite of the toast, he chewed and swallowed it.

And next, he went to the toilet to puke it out.

Siegfried was getting scared and anxious about this. He wasn't sure if it was okay to leave it this way, _Will this affects the child?_ He knelt next to Karna and gentle rubbed his back. "Sumanai, please don't force yourself."

That morning, Siegfried walked Karna to the shop because he was so worried. He walked to the school after that. Siegfried went to the canteen on his free hour to seek for Boudica. The woman was cooking the menu for the day. Lunch menu A and B. Well, B stands for cheaper one.

"Ara, needing some more meat recipes, sensei? You're pampering your wife. Haha." She said as she grinned to the teacher. Siegfried had been coming to her a lot, asking for delicious recipes and ideas of what to cook.

But this time, Siegfried didn't come for that. Well, technically, he still came for the recipes, but not for the usual dinner. "Sumanai, Boudica," starting a conversation with sorry was what Siegfried does a lot. "How did you deal with your morning sickness?"

Boudica raised her brows and looked at the teacher. "Ara, that's fast... how old? One week? Two?" She asked. Because Siegfried just got married like three weeks ago. This was just very fast. Usually, people don't even realize until the fourth week.

Siegfried shrugged uncomfortably at that question. "...Nine weeks..." he answered nervously.

Boudica stopped stirring the soup and looked st Siegfried in silent for a few seconds. _So it was a shotgun marriage, no wonder it was so sudden._ "I see... hmm..." she awkwardly responded. She never expected a polite and humble man like Siegfried could actually knock up someone like this. It was quite shocking. At least, she had never thought that Siegfried would have the guts to do someone like this. "Well, I used to eat oatmeals for my first trimester. As long as your wife drink enough water, she should be okay. Does she snack often?"

"He— she... uhhh... stopped snacking since last week..." Siegfried wanted to punch himself. He had just let out Karna's gender and Boudica now realized that Siegfried's wife was a male omega. Siegfried wasn't sure how people will react on this. Omegas were generally frowned upon in the society. Male ones were even treated as freaks.

"Sensei, it's okay," Boudica said and chuckled lightly and she continued moving her hand again. "He might have hard time eating heavy meals, the smell might be keeping him away, he should be okay with fruits..." she said as she looked up to the ceiling to think for a moment. "I'll give you some easy light recipes, okay?"

"Thank you." Siegfried was really thankful to her. Direct advices from an experienced mother was really helpful. Both him and Karna were totally new to these kind of things and didn't know what to do.

.

.

.

.

Like usual, Siegfried walked to the flower shop after work. He read the paper piece Boudica given him earlier, just some soup recipes. Siegfried planned to grab the ingredients with Karna. But when he arrived, Cu was alone there, cleaning up the shop. "Sumanai, Cu, where's Karna?" Siegfried asked as he looked around, he couldn't sense Karna's presence at all. Usually, he could easily tell if he was close.

Cu moved the pot a bit to left and he sweeped the spot. "He went to the hospital at three," Cu said and he checked on his wristwatch. Five and half. "He should be at home by now."

"What's wrong with him?" Siegfried asked. He was getting scared now. Siegfried's heart probably nearly stopped when Cu said that.

"Ah, he was dizzy. Told him it's better if he go see a doc—" Cu hadn't finished talking and Siegfried had run away, fearing if anything bad had happened.

Siegfried ran home as fast as he could and opened the door. Karna was sitting at the dining table, eating a cup of jelly. "Welcome home," Karna said and he noticed Siegfried being breathless and he looked pale. "What's wrong?"

Siegfried sighed in relieve. He wiped the sweat on his forehead. "No, I heard you were at the hospital..." he said and sighed again. "Thought something happened." He closed the door and sit down across his mate.

Karna smiled on that. Siegfried was a big worry-wart. "I'm fine. Just went for a check up." Karna said and he ate his jelly. Karna pushed the map containing the result papers of the check up to Siegfried.

Siegfried took out the papers and noticed right away a picture of the ultrasound. He looked closely at the picture. Siegfried was so happy. His chest felt so warm. He stared at the ultrasound for a few minutes before he moved to the other two pieces of paper. Low blood pressure. Also some vitamin was prescribed. "Are you okay?"

"Ah," Karna nodded and smiled. "The doctor said this is quite common. Also he told me to come back for another ultrasound in three imonths."

Siegfried looked at the empty cup of jelly. "You can eat jelly?"

The coconut jelly didn't have much smell. It was only sweet, and the nata de coco wasn't much a problem for Karna. "Ah, this is pretty good."

Siegfried sighed in relieve. Finally, Karna could eat something. Also the recipe of macaroni soup Boudica gave worked very well. As expected from an experienced mother.

.

.

.  
.

That night, they went to bed like usual. They were under the covers and Karna's head was resting in Siegfried's chest as he closed his eyes and breathe slowly.

But there was one problem. They hadn't had sex for the week because Karna wasn't in mood for it. Siegfried, of course, being a gentleman wouldn't ask for it when his mate wasn't on his best condition. But he was getting pent up. And Karna's leg was on top of his dick. It was bad.

Karna was already asleep and he looked very cute and innocent. Siegfried didn't want to move him. But he was also hard down there. And he couldn't calm it down. If it was a hand, Siegfried would move it instantly, but it was Karna's head on his chest. _But Karna's a heavy sleeper, right? He shouldn't be awaken just from moving his head, right?_

And so, Siegfried decided to go to the bathroom to deal with this. He slowly raised Karna's head and put him down on the pillow. Siegfried sighed, he thought he had succeded. But, despite of being so slow and gentle, the omega was awaken. _Why!? Is it because he just fell sleep that's why he easily wake up again?_

 _Karna looked up to the alpha, he could feel the hardness on his thigh. He snorted as he smirk and he kissed the man. Siegfried held on his omega's back and kissed back. He hadn't got the kisses for the week as well. He really missed holding the man._

 _"Sumanai," Siegfried said as he pushed Karna down. "I don't think I can hold back..."_

 _Karna was actually pretty pleased with this._


	3. Chapter 3

Say goodbye to the morning sickness, because at week twelve Karna was back to his big eating activities. Oh, how happy Siegfried was to see this. Nothing was more beautiful that his love indulging himself in food. Siegfried loved to watch Karna eating. He would stare more than eating his own meal.

Karna was adding more rice to his plate and he poured the kare on top of it. Karna was looking happy as he ate, the smile pretty clear when he was chewing. Praise the kare block for this. Siegfried only needed to chop the onions, vegetables and meat and throw them in the pot and add the curry block later.

Karna finished the two plates kare-rice. Siegfried picked the plates and wash them. But Karna wasn't done yet, he was still with the ice cream. He ate the family sized bucket vanilla ice cream straightly from the bucket. Of course he didn't finish it in one go, a bucket could last him four days. The personal cup ones just wasn't enough.

Karna had enough for the ice cream and he closed the cap, putting it back to the freezer. Then, he proceeded to hug Siegfried from behind. Yes, Karna always does this when he had the ulterior motive. "Can we have omurice for tomorrow?"

"I understand," Siegfried chuckled. His cooking skill had improved a lot lately and Karna would request spesific menu sometimes. And when Karna clinged this way, there was no way Siegfried was able to refuse. Karna was too cute to be refused. Also, Siegfried would always feel some parts of him inside being proud whenever his mate requested dinner menus. "Omurice for tomorrow then."

After mission accomplished, Siegfried sat on the his study desk, reviewing the materials and Karna went to the shower. Karna came into the room with the towel on his waist. Siegfried noticed that Karna was starting to show. Just a bit. But his belly wasn't flat anymore. It was getting bigger but it wasn't really that visible when Karna was dressed up.

Siegfried was getting worried about this as well. Not because Karna had problems with his body, but Siegfried was worried about the treatment from the people. Because the people weren't exactly kind to male omegas. Cu was a great friend, he was the kind that didn't discriminate. But the people on the streets, the customers, the dealers, they might not be people like Cu or Boudica who accepted omegas as part of the society. Siegfried wondered if Karna could still continue his work when he got bigger. He certainly didn't want if Karna got verbally-abused or being looked at weirdly by people.

Karna opened the cupboard and took his comfy shirt out. He took off his towel and was about to wear his shirt when he caught Siegfried staring at him and he stared back. Karna was pretty sure Siegfried was looking at his naked body. And Siegfried didn't seem like he looked at the body with lust. His eyes were curious ones. "What?"

"No," Siegfried flinched when he realized he had got caught. "Just looking, you're showing."

Karna raised his brows and looked down to his belly. Sure it was getting bigger. Karna moved back a few steps so that the mirror above the cupboard could show his body. He faced his body to Siegfried, sideways to the mirror and checked on his own body. "Hm, you're right," Karna said and smiled on his own reflection. It was bigger on the mirror than when he looked down.

Siegfried kept staring at Karna. He started to daydream as he was being a happy man. A beautiful mate and a child incoming in six months. Karna would grow even bigger from now on. Ever since they got together, everyday had been so fulfilling.

Karna walked around and Siegfried's eyes kept following him. Karna walked three steps back and Siegfried still watching him in silence. His mate was flying in his thoughts. Karna didn't know what Siegfried was musing in his head, but Karna didn't mind being stared on. No, Karna liked it when Siegfried would stare on him.

Karna was in playful mood. He walked around the room to see how long Siegfried would be staring at him. Siegfried was taken aback when he realized Karna was smirking at him and had been playing with him. The alpha blushed in his own embarrassment. "Sumanai... I didn't mean to stare."

It was funny and the omega chuckled, his voice was seductive. He sat down on the bed and he raised one of his legs. Note worthy that he still wasn't wearing anything and Karna doing this to seduce his mate. Karna smirked to the man, inviting him to come as he moved his legs a little, spreading them wider just because. This time, Siegfried stared at him with the lustful eyes.

Siegfried gulped as he got up from his chair. Oh, he couldn't never had enough of this man. He was turned on and he went to the bed. Siegfried could never refuse his lover's requests, especially when it comes to bedtime. Sometimes, Siegfried wondered if it was okay to have this much of sex. They were really active in this division. They could even do it multiple sessions at weekends.

.

.

.

.

Karna was holding a band of sunflowers and he was beautiful. So beautiful that Siegfried's heart almost bursted. "Ah, Siegfried," Karna called and he brightened up by seeing his mate. Added with that pure smile with the sunflowers was next to his face, Siegfried couldn't handle it. He bent down and clutches his chest for a few seconds. His heart was beating so fast. "...what's wrong?" Karna asked, looking weirdly.

"No," Siegfried looked up, he was blushing for certain. _But, but, Karna's too beautiful. I can't!_ The sunflowers enchanced his beauty even way more. "Sumanai, it's nothing." He said after he calmed himself. Siegfried wanted to hug Karna now, but this wasn't home so that would have to wait.

"Hm," Karna looked at his mate, after sure Siegfried was okay, he nodded. "Understood, I'll be done soon. Please wait." He said, Siegfried nodded and Karna went to the backroom.

While Siegfried waited, a man entered the shop. A dark-skinned man with white hair. Karna quickly came out when he heard the bell. Even though it was the closing time, it might still be a customer. But it wasn't one. "Ah, Emiya," Karna called the man's name. "Cu had gone home earlier."

"Who the hell want to see that ass." Emiya sighed as soon as he heard that name. He looked to Karna and then to Siegfried. "I'm here for you," He said and then smiled to the couple. "I haven't congratulate you both yet," Emiya had been leaving the town for two months for the special course to get his lisence. But he had heard the news from Cu. The two had been roommates for years already. "Here," Emiya said as he handed a box of sushi to Karna. "It's my latest creation."

"Thank you." Karna was happy with the gift. Karna's eyes were shining as he looked to the box. He knew it better than anyone that Emiya's skills was amazing. Some years ago, Karna and Cu used to be Emiya's test pigs for his new dishes. But most of them were good. Siegfried also thanked him.

But of course they would still have to make the omurice. There was no way ten piece of sushi could be enough for Karna's. He was eating for two after all.

They went to the supermarket to grab some eggs and meat. That was when Karna was called by a sales, introducing him a product named 'chopper'. "You can chop anything with this! Onions, vegetables, anything. Just change the blade for the desired shape and size!"

Karna bought the chopper, thinking that he could finally chop onions without crying. Because Karna didn't want to make Siegfried do all the work.

They went home and Karna was the first to try the item. "I'll make the omurice." Karna claimed.

Well, he did said it but Siegfried was on his side all the time, in case Karna might need help. He did need help. The chopper does the job on cutting the stuff, but Karna turned the fire for some time before he put on the onions, they burnt. He had to redo it again after learning the mistake first hand.

At least the omurice turned out 'okay' according to Siegfried. He just didn't want to make Karna feel bad. But the omurice lacked the proper taste because the salt didn't mix well. Siegfried coughed when he bit on the salt lump. "Sorry," Karna apologized as Siegfried gulped his water quickly. He frowned sadly for his failure. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You can try again," Siegfried forced a smile, trying to comfort his mate. "With enough practice, you'll get better." But his face was sour because of the saltiness in his mouth.

Karna nodded. "Sorry, I'll try better next time."

They couldn't finish the omurice. It was sadrice. But at least they got the sushi as the tastebud savior. Karna opened the box, beautiful variation of sushis lined together. He picked up a piece of it and ate it. "Emiya's skill is amazing as ever." Karna commented.

Siegfried watched Karna eating one and another piece. He took one and tasted on his own. "Hm, this is indeed very good. How did you know him?" Siegfried asked in whim.

"He was Cu's friend. They know each other at the cafe they worked at," Karna said as he put another one into his mouth. "I lived with them for a month because I got fired. That time, Emiya was apprentice cook. He used to make us eat his test dishes. But they were so good, I don't know if those were supposed to be called 'test' dishes. Also we used to play baseball together,"

They were broke and poor kids learning to be adults. Karna was orphanage child, he got kicked out when he was fifteen and was clueless what to do. Cu was leaving home because Fergus was just incompetent. Emiya lost his family in a natural disaster, he got adopted, but he left the house as soon as he turned eighteen. It was fun to live with them, though, Karna couldn't stay with them for long because he was different. He even caused problems to them, until now, Karna would still feel guilty for what had happened.

Karna wasn't done yet with his story. He liked his friends so much that he told Siegfried the full story from their meeting until today in detail, including when they went fishing that day. They got some fishes, Cu and him almost burnt down their flat for trying to grill fish indoors when Emiya wasn't home. They both got scolded for that. Siegfried laughed a few times and Karna was smiling the whole time as he told the story. "They still live together until now."

"I see," Siegfried sighed in relieve. "I'm glad you have good friends."

Karna looked at his mate and looked down to the sushi. He had ate eight of them already, only one left in the box and he felt very guilty. "Sorry," Karna apologized and pushed he box to Siegfried.

"You can eat that," The alpha said as he got up and ruffled Karna's hair.

But so, Karna didn't feel right if he ate all the goodies. Siegfried deserve to eat delicious food as well. So Karna took one and stand up. He stood close to Siegfried. "Ahhh," he smiled innocently and the sushi was on Siegfried's mouth.

More than the sushi, Siegfried was more into Karna himself. Blush crept onto his face and his heart was working fast. Because Karna was too cute. He opened his mouth and ate it while blushing. Siegfried wondered when he would actually get used to this. These kind of small closeness never failed to make him feel like teenager.

But he wasn't alone. Karna realized Siegfried's thoughts and he also got embarrassed. Both of them blushed awkwardly while looking at each other.

Siegfried closed his eyes pulled the man for a tight hug. He had been wanting to do this since the sunflower sight. Karna hugged back and they stayed like that for a moment. They were really an awkward couple, but nonetheless a happy one.

Siegfried decided that he would take Karna for their first date this weekend. For sure.

.

.

.  
.

The sunday came, Siegfried planned to take Karna out for lunch, a movie and just walking around the town together. Yes, just like usual date. He had asked a few of his students for tips on what to do as well. Oh, Siegfried was so nervous the whole night that he couldn't sleep even after their long night fun.

He went to the bedroom to wake Karna. The omega often sleep to noon at sundays. It was understandable because of what they did the night before. The beautiful man was sleeping under the covers buck naked. Well, it was a normal sight and Siegfried himself sleep naked as well, though this was out of habit.

Siegfried sat on the bed and start calling and gently shaking his lover. He did it for three whole minutes before Karna slowly opened his eyes. "It's eleven now." Siegfried gently whispered to Karna's ears and then kissed his temple.

Karna sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning..." he said and yawned. After a minute of sitting, Karna finally woke up. He smiled to Siegfried very lovingly.

"Karna," Siegfried nervously called. Asking out on a date was something completely new for him. He was blushing a little as he held on Karna's hands. "Do you want to go... that... out for a...date?" He asked.

Karna's jaw dropped and he looked at his mate in disbelief for a few seconds. And then, he blushed heavily. "Un," he nodded shyly.

 _This is so awkward... even though we've been married for more than a month._ Siegfried nodded as well. "We'll go after you done showering..."

Karna went to shower as he was told. He get back to the room and picked his fanciest shirt he had, but it didn't fit him anymore. He couldn't button them anymore. The stomach was getting some size in the thirteenth week. Karna looked at his shirt in disappointment. He had kept this one special for occassions. Seems like he didn't had the chance to wear it the second time.

Siegfried watched in awkward. "Sumanai..." he apologized. Well, technically this was his fault. "I'm really sumanai." He apologized again.

Karna chuckled at Siegfried's sorry. His alpha was being overly self-concious again. "I don't mind it, I am very happy with this." Karna said as he picked a loose no print white T-shirt. Siegfried had to clutches his chest again.

The belly was showing under the shirt, but not really that big so people might or might no suspect it. Karna took his jacket even though it wasn't cold at all. But it was better to stay hidden. He wore it and smiled to the man.

"Let's go." Karna was really looking forward his first date.

And so, they went out and started their first date. Siegfried could only hope everything went as he had planned.

.

.

.  
.

Fancy restaurants might sound cool for dates, but it was a big no-no for Karna. Because he prefer quick and a lot of food on his table rather than one fancy looking decorated food that would be gone in a minute. Siegfried understood this very well and brought him to the local diner.

Karna ordered fish and chips for main, and then after that, pancakes with honey, and lastly neapolitan ice cream for dessert. It was really a good sight to look at. _They say when you are in love, you will feed your lover a lot. So, it was true._ Because nothing was better than to watch than Karna looking so happy as he eat.

Karna was very low cost and maintenance, he was okay with most of things and mostly demanded nothing except for food. To be honest, Siegfried would like to buy him some more things and had been asking if there was anything he wanted. Karna would say nothing or just food. Even their rings were regular paired titanium rings. And they even splitted the fee because Karna didn't want to make Siegfried shoulder everything.

Really, Siegfried couldn't ask for anyone better. Karna was a blessing from the sky itself. Siegfried couldn't stop admiring his beautiful mate. Sometimes, Siegfried felt that he wasn't good enough. _I haven't done anything for him... I want to make him happy._

Karna finished his fish and chips, and was cutting the pancake. He took a piece and about to put it inside his mouth when he noticed Siegfried hadn't touched his sandwich. All he did was staring at Karna. "Siegfried," Karna called the name. "What's wrong?" Lately, Karna had caught him staring a lot when he eat that he wondered if he was getting fat.

 _Maybe I eat too much... I should start dieting._ Because Karna himself realized he had been binge eating ever since the start of his pregnancy. He never cared about his looks at his younger days. But recently, he had been a bit uneasy about this. Because Karna didn't feel like he was good looking enough for Siegfried. Especially when Siegfried was a handsome alpha. A lot of people must be at least attracted to him.

Being called, the man was taken aback from his daydream admiration. "Ah, sumanai, it's nothing." He said and started to eat his sandwich.

The ice cream came last, Karna ate it. Swearing to himself that would be the last ice cream he ate until next sunday.

After the lunch, they went for the movie. Siegfried had researched the movies' playtime. At first, Siegfried thought watching romance was the best option for a date. But Medb told him horror was a better option for date nowdays. And so Siegfried brought Karna to watch the horror movie 'taken from real life'. She taught him the details and where to go after that.

Siegfried wanted to buy Karna popcorns and soda, but the person refused. "I've ate enough for today," He said and then he looked to the poster of the ghost lady.

Siegfried was a bit confused, usually Karna never refused food, except for those moments when he had his morning sickness. "Do you feel unwell?"

"I'm fine." Karna replied.

"You really don't want any snacks?"

"Ah," Karna said and nodded. Siegfried felt weird but if Karna said so.

They went in with no snacks and sat on their chairs. Other people entered the studio and the movie started with scary music.

The movie was intense. The ghostlady scare jumped and a lot of people screamed. Siegfried also jumped a bit. The audio was making the whole situation creepier.

Siegfried looked to Karna at his right side and he was smirking. Karna was smirking as he watches while other people screamed and cried. The couple behind them hugged each other while crying.

At the last part, the ghost appeared again, crawling creepily to the protagonist that was frozen in fear. The protagonist screamed 'help' but nobody came to save her. The friends chose to flee and let her die. Siegfried was quite disturbed at the scene, he was sweating cold as he watched the protagonist being killed. But the he heard chuckles on his side. It was Karna. Siegfried looked at Karna, not understanding which part of the movie was fun. The whole movie was nightmare for Siegfried.

They went out from from the movies and Karna seemed very pleased with the movie. They went to the park and sat at the bench. "That was a great movie," he commented. "The last part was so good."

Siegfried nodded reluctantly. He was glad Karna liked it, but why, Siegfried would never know. "I see. I'm glad you liked the movie. Do you want to eat some crepes?" He asked as he found a crepes stand nearby.

"I'm good. Thank you." Karna refused the offer again.

Siegfried looked at Karna weirdly, his mate was being so weird today. When they were at the movie, it was understandable that Karna didn't want to snack. But it had been three hours since his lunch, usually, he would be eating something by this time. "Do you feel unwell somewhere?"

"I'm fine," Karna replied. "I'll want to go to the toilet a bit."

"Be careful." Siegfried nodded and watched Karna walked to the toilet.

Karna came out after three minutes. Siegfried walked to the man and noticed that Karna's hair was a bit wet, he tried to tidy it. Weird, because Karna never cared about his hair. It was always messy. Well, it still was messy. He couldn't get them down just by water.

It was when a few girls called and walked to Siegfried. "Sensei!" The pink haired girl, Medb called. She was with Ushiwakamaru and Karen.

Karna put his hands in his jacket pocket. Hiding the ring from the girls' eyes. Karna realized that Siegfried might be scorned if they know they found out he married a male omega. Karna had lived long enough to know that he had to hide his secondary sex as much as possible. Especially, now with Siegfried's image on stake, Karna would not reveal his identity. "Your students?"

"Yes." Siegfried smiled and nodded. "My homeclass' students."

"Sensei's hanging out with a friend?" Karen asked as she looked at Karna with curious eyes.

Siegfried was about to tell them about Karna, but the man answered the question instead. "Yeah." Karna nodded to the girls with flat face of his.

Siegfried didn't like this. He also noticed Karna was hiding his hands. Even though Siegfried wanted to introduce Karna to them. He know they might look down at him, but he still wanted to acknowledge Karna as his proper pair. Siegfried loved his mate. It hurt him when Karna did this.

Medb knew Karna was not Siegfried's friend, after all, Siegfried did asked her for advices on his date. She knew this man was Siegfried's so called 'wife'. So, she decided to play a game.

"Sensei~" Medb grinned and quickly grabbed on Siegfried's arm and put it in between her boobs, which was revealed because of her low collar. The pink bra under it was visible from Siegfried's view. "Had you got bored of your wife already~?" Siegfried jumped back but Medb was still holding on his arm. "Sensei, I am always available for you~"

Siegfried pushed the girl away by shoulder. "Please don't do this again." He said, a bit angry. Which was very rare and the girls noticed it.

Ushiwakamaru joined the scolding. "Medb, don't do that. Sensei might get into a problem if he get seen like that."

Siegfried looked to Karna, his mate was frozen and shocked. His jaw was dropping. He was looking at them in disbelief and Siegfried felt really scared now. "No, it's not like that!" The alpha was tried to explain.

Karen bowed to Karna, apologizing for her friend. "Sorry, Medb is always like that. Sensei's not committing any crime." Because laying hands on a student and a minor was a crime. Both Karen and Ushiwakamaru thought Karna might be shocked from that. Because a lot of people were shocked seeing Medb trying to seduce adult men.

Karna was so shocked that he couldn't say anything. Ushiwakamaru apologized once again, and the two girls pulled Medb away. He was still frozen even after they went away.

"Karna," Siegfried nervously initiated the conversation, he had waited for a minute and Karna was still silent. "...I don't have anything to do with her. I swear!" He tried to explain. "She's always like that!" And that made it worse.

"She... always hold on you... like that?" Karna asked with very light voice. That arm was supposed to be his exclusive holding spot when they were sleeping together.

"No, not like that!" Siegfried got panicked as he saw Karna's expression dropped into a frown. "I mean, she always do that to other people!"

"I see..." Karna nodded slowly. He knew Siegfried wasn't cheating on him or anything. Siegfried would never do that. Still, that was a bit of shocking. "I see... I understand" Karna gave his mate an assuring smile. Siegfried sighed in relieve, Karna wasn't mad or anything.

But, that sight from earlier had caused Karna to question himself now. Because Medb was beautiful. Her curves, her body was perfect, and she had her boobs on Siegfried's arm. Her stature and height made her looked very cute. Any men would have desired her. _She looks cute beside Siegfried..._

And it hit Karna again, Siegfried was not choosing him out of free will, but because of their accidental bond. Karna realized, even if he tried dieting or making his hair, he could never be as pretty as Medb. He didn't have boobs or soft body, and he couldn't dress in pretty outfits like her. And his voice couldn't be as cute as hers. Because he was born physically a male. For the first time in his life, Karna hated himself.

At three in the morning, Karna left the bed. He usually does got up on the midnight. But he wasn't getting up for snack. He went to the convinience store and bought a bottle of conditioner.

.

.

.

.  
.

(See Karna's Extella-Link Alternate Outfit Hairstyle)

The next morning, Siegfried was surprised seeing Karna had his hair made. It was tidy and flowing down. He sat down and ate a piece of the toast and the egg. That was all. "You're not eating much since last night. Do you feel nausea again?" Siegfried was worried.

Karna shook his head. "I'm fine," He said and smiled to the man. Karna was, of course, very happy to see Siegfried being so caring. But he had decided to eat normally now. Not just gouging everything like a trash bin.

"You changed your hairstyle. Why?" Siegfried asked as he looked at the new look.

Karna raised his brows and his fingers brushed on his hair. He was trying to fix his hair because he was nervous. He never made his hair this way before and was unsure if it fit him or not. "Did it not look good?" He asked.

"No, it look very good," Siegfried replied almost instantly. He liked it. Not that he disliked the messy hair of Karna, he liked both. This one and that one had their own charm. But Siegfried would choose the messy one because that was how he was used to Karna. The sudden change of hairstyle and Karna's less eating was just confusing. Plus he didn't touch his ice cream last night. Though, Siegfried remembered Karna leaving the bed at the midnight. He thought Karna was snacking. "I like that hairstyle."

"I see," Karna sighed in relieved and smiled. "Thank you."

They went to work like usual and walked home like usual. This continued for three days and Siegfried tried so hard to figure what was wrong.

.

.

.  
.

They made microwave herb salmon for dinner and Karna only had a bowl of rice, he also skipped his ice cream. Siegfried was very worried and scared if Karna felt sick or anything. He never skipped ice cream, and now he didn't touch his ice cream for three days. "Do you want to see the doctor?" Siegfried asked as Karna washed the bowls and plates.

Karna glanced back, his hair was soft and light, they motioned as Karna moved. "No, I'm good," he said as he sat down again. "How are your students?" Karna asked. He wasn't interested in Siegfried's students... until that sunday that was.

"They're okay, still not paying attention like usual."

Karna chuckled lightly. "I see," He mumbled and then drank his green tea. Because packaged juices contain too much sugar. They were just liquid candy. "Must be hard."

.

.

.

.

They went to bed together. But this time, Karna didn't give any invitation. He kept his comfy shirt on. Instead, he directly went do to Siegfried's dick. He pulled out the dick from the pants and stroked it gently, trying to get it harden up. Then, his head went down. Karna's slender fingers combed his bangs and put them behind his ear. He looked very feminime like that. Siegfried gulped as he watched.

He was surely turned on, but he didn't feel like he wanted to make Karna blow him. He never did a blowjob anyway. Siegfried just didn't feel like he wanted to do it. No, no! He wanted to do it but not like this. Karna didn't look like he was having fun doing this. So he sat up and pushed Karna's shoulders.

Karna stared at the man in confusion, his mouth was open. "What's wrong...?" The omega asked. He was about to service Siegfried, but got pushed away. He never did a blow job, but he was trying. Because he wanted to please Siegfried.

Siegfried sighed and touched Karna's cheek. "You're being weird for some time... did I do something wrong?"

Karna glanced away, trying not to look at Siegfried's straight gaze on him. "No," he briefly looked at Siegfried but look away again. "Sorry... I'll stop this." He said and left the bed. He waked passed the mirror and saw his own reflection. He was disappointed in himself. He walked away and face the wall, his back was facing Siegfried. He frowned down and sighed deeply.

Back then at the orphanage, Karna had no friends. The other kids often bullied him, calling him a freak. The sisters didn't want to deal with him. In their religious teaching, male omegas were equivalent to dirty and sinful existence. They used to call him child of demon. He was just kept there because of the regulations. He got thrown out even before he reached the age of eighteen. Not only that, Karna had caused so many problems to the people around him, including Siegfried. Siegfried was being dragged down into this problem.

Siegfried said he loved Karna. There was no lie in his words and Karna knew it. The man was kind and gentle, even if their relationship started out of responsibilites, they had grown to love each other. But, Karna really had nothing to repay Siegfried's kindness. Nothing at all. Siegfried could have picked anyone else _And they would be better than me. Not enough... Not enough... I can't do anything..._ Karna wished he was born a woman. Female omegas were accepted in the society, even prized. A lot of politicians and rich alphas kept female omegas as trophy wives. If he was a woman, then Siegfried could proudly show him off to his friends. But in a body like this, Siegfried would be looked down.

Some of the customers and people were already looking at him in disgust because his stomach was showing under the apron. Karna just ignored them the whole time. _Will this child be looked down as well because of me?_ He thought as he touched his belly.

Siegfried watched Karna. He had never seen Karna drowning in sadness like this. His face sure was flat, but his eyes were showing that he was very distressed. Karna stood silently, and Siegfried too, thinking so hard how to talk to Karna. Because Siegfried wasn't smart with words. He didn't know what to say or how to cheer Karna like this.

Siegfried went to Karna. He held on Karna's shoulder and slowly turning the man. He looked at Karna's emotionless face. "Sumanai ga, can you tell me what you're thinking?" He asked.

Karna looked up to Siegfried. He was tired. He tried to force a smile, but he couldn't hide his thoughts anymore. He had faked smiles today, and faking wasn't Karna's strong point. It was mentally draining him just to keep up the act. "I can't be as pretty as your students... sorry. I'll try to be more useful from now on. I'll do the cooking and the cleaning. It might be awful, but please bear with it for a while."

Hearing those words, Siegfried embraced him. He had expected it was because of Medb's doing, but didn't dare to bring it up. It made sense of Karna's sudden change of hairstyle and eating habits. "Please don't say things like that," he said as he rubbed on the cold back. "I like to watch when you eat a lot... and I like to cook for you. Please let me do that." he whispered next to the ear. "And I like your messy hair better. You're already beautiful at the first place."

Siegfried smiled warmly to his love, placing his hand on the pale cheek. "Before I meet you, I was alone. I don't have anything I wanted. But you came and you give me meaning for my life. I only want you. Please stay with me."

The warmth filled his chest. Being loved was so overwhelming, so much. "Are you really okay with me?" He asked with light laughters. The shift of emotions caused his tone to be a bit confusing though. But he was fulfilled for sure. The blessings were heavy and it was hard to breathe, but it was a really warm and kind.

"To be honest, I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you," Siegfried said and blushed as their eyes met.

"I've never seen anyone more handsome than you as well." Karna replied softly.

Siegfried smiled proudly in that, blushing red. Karna's praises would always made Siegfried scream joys interally. "...I'm flattered.. for you to say that..." Siegfried was too happy that he clutched his chest.

They stayed on each other's arm for some time. Feeing the warmth, filling the hole in their hearts.

"Siegfried,"

"Hm?"

"I want pancakes for tomorrow morning."

Siegfried chuckled. Finally, his sun of life was shining again. Karna had made his lonely life meaningful. The life he lived just because he hadn't died yet. Before he met Karna, Siegfried didn't care if he live or die. He had no one who wanted him. A loner met with another loner. Now, he had Karna whom he will weave his story with. And they had another sun for them, waiting to be born.

"I understand. Pancakes for tomorrow then. What topping?"

"Honey."

.

.

.

Siegfried was reading his class' essay papers from the wednesday. They were supposed to get extra points from this. This essay wasn't exams, it was like extra score for the students. Well, it was better and less depressing to read the essays rather than the exam papers. Because there were no crying students in this essay. And Siegfried didn't have to read them with deadline in head. The students weren't pressured to make it perfect either, there were so many errors that somehow made Siegfried laugh.

Karna say across him on the dining table, he was streaming his anime on the tablet. Karna would always marathon watching episodes of his anime every saturday night after dinner and go to bed later at midnight. Of course, they didn't straight go to sleep. They would spend some (a few more hours) quality time together on the bed.

Karna had his messy hair back. It was so refreshing to see it. He was snacking on biscuits as he watches. Karna expression would slightly change as the story progressed. It wasn't much change because Karna's face was flat block, but Siegfried could see it when Karna was amused or confused or many other expressions. Karna was very cute this way. _Hmm, this way is better._

Karna looked up from the screen and caught Siegfried staring at him again. The words Siegfried whispered to him days ago was still in Karna's head. The omega blushed as he remembered it while Siegfried looked straight to him.

Siegfried awkwardly smiled. He got caught again. "Sumanai, I don't mean to stare for too long..." Siegfried apologized.

Karna glanced around, embarrassed with the stare. But he liked it. No, he wanted Siegfried to look more. "It's okay..." Karna said as he looked back to the man. "You can stare more..." he said in small voice with red cheeks.

An arrow striked trough Siegfried's chest again. Siegfried could burn calories just from watching his lover. He clutched his chest again, closing his eyes, trying to handle to cuteness. _I can't! My heart really can't last if this keep going on! I'll die! But I don't want to die yet! I want to live long with Karna!_

Karna shrugged as he watched Siegfried acting weird again. His husband had a habit of holding his chest at times. Karna waited until Siegfried let out his calm sigh and return to his normal self. "What's wrong? Did your chest hurt?" Karna asked, worried. "You've been doing this a lot lately."

"No," Siegfried shook his head. He gulped and answered while flushing red. "You're too cute... I feel like my heart is going to explode..."

Karna was silence. His jaw was dropping. He looked at Siegfried with red cheeks. Now, it was his turn. His chest felt like it would burst. "... thank you..." Karna said, more like whispering because he was too happy to speak normally. He was smiling weirdly.

Siegfried coughed awkwardly and returned his eyes to the essay papers, he had finished and marked half of them. Siegfried wanted to finish this by tonight so he could have a full day with his Karna tomorrow. Ahem, for the fun. Because having to remember that he still had some work to do was a killjoy.

Karna finished the episodes by eleven at night. "I'll take a shower." He said as he got up from the chair. He throw away the biscuit's empty bag and then went to the bathroom.

He came out with the towel on his waist and it was his stomach very clearly showing. At week eighteen, Karna could no longer hide it under his jacket. It was visible to anyone that he was having a bloated belly. He also could no longer lay on his stomach and had to settle with choosing which side he wanted to lay on.

Cold milk after warm shower was a common sense for Karna. He used to drink the milk from the carton but since he lived with Siegfried, he stopped that bad habit and had the milk poured into his mug. He sighed in satisfaction after he gulped the chilled milk. After he washed the mug, he sat next to Siegfried. Because he was waiting.

Karna didn't bother to wear anything after shower at saturday night, because they would pretty much do it right after he was out from the shower. Karna looked at Siegfried as he waited. They were shy for the little things but when it comes to this, both of them were bold. This happened because they skipped the early stages. They started with the end goal.

Seeing Siegfried was on the last paper, Karna kissed the man's cheek and went to the bedroom first. He spread a piece of towel above the bed and sat down after he took off his towel.

Siegfried came into the room and sat on the bed. He pushed Karna down and they started with kissing while hands exploring each other's body. Siegfried touched the belly and smiled. He liked the feeling of their child.

Siegfried kissed on Karna's temple and breathe in as his hands trailed down. Reaching to the man's dick, touching it for a moment, and then he went to the hole. He pushed two fingers in. Karna held on the wide back as he enjoy the fingers moving inside him.

Karna was getting wet, he would like the dick now, but his mate decided to add the third finger just to tease him. "Mmhhhmm..." Karna closed his eyes as the fingers spreading his insides even more while their mouths were connected.

He stopped fingering. He moved up and teased the erect, by brushing on the tip. Karna was leaking both places. Siegfried's foreplay was amazing. The alpha had enough experience to know how to please and play with the man.

Karna wanted to cum. Foreplay was good but it wasn't enough. He had been filled so many times by his mate's huge size, he needed Siegfried inside him to release. Mastrubation couldn't make him feel good anymore. Siegfried noticed that Karna wanted him now. He smirked, proud that he had made his mate so lewd, his eyes were begging as he looked at Siegfried's.

Siegfried brushed their dick together and then he went down to the entrance, teasing more by pushing the tip in. Just the tip. Giving the omega a huge disappointment, so clear on his face. He was waiting for the thing to be pushed deep inside.

"You're... not putting it... in?" Karna asked. He looked at Siegfried with disbelief.

That face was very lewd and Siegfried wanted to see that more. The face of Karna asking to be fucked by him was very enticing.

Siegfried pushed inside again, but only halfway through and he moved slowly for a some time, teasing more. And suddenly Siegfried pushed in quick, deep inside. Giving Karna a good thrust. So good that Karna flinched and twitched inside. Siegfried paused a moment for the omega to feel it. And then, he proceeded to move. Slowly at first, thrusting in and out, stirring Karna's insides.

"Sieg...fried— ahhnnn..." Karna called the name in his hot breath as the dick moved slowly inside him. He could hear the wet sound. "Please..."

That one 'please' was enough to make Siegfried to pace up and fuck Karna the way he liked. Moving in and out fast, hitting the ass on every thurst, making the omega dripped and moaned like crazy. "Ahh! Ahh! Hhaa... ahh" Karna half screamed as he felt Siegfried grew bigger inside while moving. It was so hot. "You're... ahh! So huge! Ahhnn!" Karna's eyes were teary from all the pleasure rushing into his head. He shuddered and came while being fucked. Karna drolled a bit and Siegfried licked it away before pushing his tongue inside.

The alpha held on the omega's hand and kissed him as he came. He pushed inside to the deepest part and released. His low groans were right next to Karna's ears. Karna smiled to his man with sheepish eyes and hot breath. He wasn't having enough yet. His eyes were still saying he wanted more.

That was just the appetizer. Siegfried continued again shortly after he came.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei!"

Siegfried looked back at the street. Medb was there. He hadn't been wanting to deal with her since the thing she did and cause Karna self-worth questionaries. No, Siegfried didn't hate her though. He would never hate his students. But it was just a bit awkward to talk to her, and Siegfried wouldn't want to let Karna see her anymore. But, they were right outside the shop.

"How's your wife doing~?" She asked with a grin.

Siegfried sighed. "Sumanai, can you please not bother me about that?" He asked politely. And he felt like he needed to enforce her with the fact that his 'wife' was a mate. "My mate didn't like what you did that day."

Karna heard Siegfried's voice outside. He could easily know it was him. Mates could sense each other's presence better than normal people. In the case of voice, the brain had registered the unique frequency. Just like the smell.

"Sieg—" Karna called as he went out and saw Siegfried and Medb again. And his expression, from a smile soured instantly to a frown. He didn't like Medb at all.

Medb looked at Karna, initially with a smirk because she wanted to piss the man off. But her expression dropped as she saw the belly, bloating under the apron. She covered her mouth as she gasped.

Siegfried cursed himself internally. Karna's frown switched to a terrified one as he realized what he had caused. He quickly went inside the shop again. _This is bad... she saw me..._

"What's wrong?" Cu asked as he looked to the person in panic.

Next was the bell above the door ringing. Karna looked back and it was her again, running inside and Siegfried trying to stop her. She looked at Karna in disbelief as she stood right in front of him. Male omegas were rare and it was the first time she saw a pregnant one. And she checked to the stomach. _This one is legit._

Then, she looked to the blue haired man. She liked him, totally her type. She ran to him, and grabbed his arm, hugging it in between her boobs, just like what she did to Siegfried. "Onii-chan, do you want to play with me~?"

"Wh— what!?" Cu grinned widely as he looked at the sexy young woman. _Finally!_

Siegfried looked at Karna nervously. He was scared if Karna would be down again because of her. "Sumanai, she's always like that..." Siegfried said as he sighed.

"I see," Karna glanced to him for a second, before looking back to Medb trying to seduce Cu. She was brushing her finger in Cu's abdomen, smirking casually.

The door opened once again, Emiya was there. And he saw Cu and Medb closely. His face was showing he was pissed and somehow hurt. He closed the door after a few seconds of staring and walked away.

Cu looked at the door, confused with the behavior of his roommate. "What's wrong with him?" He asked as he scratched his head.

What was wrong, was very clear to Karna and Siegfried. They felt so bad for Emiya just now.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Medb decided to come and play with Cu again. But the air was very heavy because Emiya was right there, resting on the cashier counter, watching Medb holding on the blue haired man again.

Siegfried even sweated cold as he watch these people. Karna was behind the cashier, standing in silent, just staring.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Emiya spoke up.

"Yeah!" Cu proudfully nodded while cradling the short girl in his arm.

"I see. Congrats," Emiya said. "You finally got a girlfriend after these years."

"Thanks man!" Cu replied.

Siegfried couldn't believe there was someone who was even denser than him. Karna had told Siegfried last night, that Cu and Emiya had been sharing house for eight years ever since they were teens. Karna thought they were just good friends because he was dense. He only know these kind of feelings recently. He never realized this thing had been going for years.

Cu walked out from the store. "I'm going for a date with Medb tonight! You don't have to make my dinner!" The blue haired man happily said as he waved back and Medb pulled him away.

The three was left in awkward silence. Siegfried was thinking hard wether if he should say something or stay silent. _I shouldn't say anything._ Karna looked to Siegfried, also thinking the same thing. Both asking internally what should they say to break this heavy awkward silence.

Emiya chuckled lightly. But it sounded weird. "I'm going home. See you later." He said as he closed the door.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Siegfried opened his eyes. The outside world was lit with the birds' chirpings. The light entered the room through the yellow curtain, making their bedroom a bit of yellowish hue.

He looked to his left side and his love was sleeping soundlessly, laying on his side facing Siegfried, whilst hugging onto the strong arm. Karna was very cute like this. His mouth was half open.

Siegfried slowly removed his arm, slowly and carefully no to disturb him. Thankfully, Karna was hard to wake after an hour of sleeping. He just switched to the heavy sleeper mode after that one-hour-time-limit passed.

He watched the omega's sleep for a moment and then kissed him at forehead. Then, Siegfried got up, went to the shower.

He came out and was ready to start making breakfast. Karna requested waffle last night. For sure, Siegfried's skills had improved a lot since Karna stayed with him. He took out the waffle pan and put it on the top of the stove. He took out the butter and was about to brush them on the pan when the bedroom door opened.

Karna was walking out straight from the bed and was holding on his belly. He looked to Siegfried and he was sweating cold on his forehead. "Siegfried... it hurts..." he said with trembling voice while the other hand was holding on the door for support.

Siegfried turned off the stove and quickly went to Karna, holding his arm and the man leaned his head on Siegfried's chest. Karna was looking pale and his breath was short as he endure the pain.

Siegfried quickly took the man to the hospital. The pain had lessened in a few minutes, but just in case and to be safe, Siegfried still took him to see the doctor. He just didn't want to risk anything.

Karna was fine. The doctor, Tristan laughed as he looked at the couple. Well, Siegfried wondered if look was a right word for this because Tristan didn't even open his eyes. Siegfried know this man because they used to go to the same college. But they weren't that close, just knowing each other.

"It's great to know you two are getting along very well, but please keep it under consideration," The doctor said, he was clearly referring to their nightly bonding activities. "Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can just do it all the time without protection, you're already in 20'th week." The doctor added. He was having fun teasing the couple.

"Sumanai," Siegfried apologized. This was quite an embarrassing thing. Karna looked very guilty beside him. Because it was him who always started it.

"Well, don't apologize to me," Tristan said as he checked on Karna. At first, when Karna came for his first check-up, Tristan thought this was another bad case of abandoned male omega because he came alone. Who would have thought this was his old acquaintance's mate. He was quite happy that his thoughts was wrong. "Just don't do it everyday. Twice or three times a week should be okay, but don't keep it overly long and please use protection." Tristan added their embarrassment as he chuckled.

The red was showing on Siegfried's cheeks. "Sumanai." He apologized again.

"Sumanai..." Karna apologized as well. Head looking down, a bit blushing because of the talk.

Tristan internally named them the dorky sumanai couple. How did they even got together was a mystery for the doctor, considering their personalities. Then, they moved to the ultrasound. Karna had his appointment next week, but he could do it now.

Karna laid on his back, and the nurse started to apply gel on his stomach. Tristan explained to them the stage they were in, telling them which was the head or the toes. "It's a boy." The doctor informed them.

As for the secondary sex, Tristan had offered them to run a separate test. But Siegfried said he would rather not know it. As long as the baby was healthy, that was all he wanted. Karna was anxious about that part, but after Siegfried said that. They both accepted that they would love their child no matter what he was born as. Then, they were told to come back in another three months for the last check up.

The parents-gonna-be were so happy with the only ultrasound. Siegfried couldn't stop smiling even until they went back home. It was a very warm and kind feeling. "I think it's better if you stay home for the day. The doctor told you to rest as well." The man said at the door.

Karna nodded. "Have a safe trip."

Siegfried hugged and kissed his love before he left the house. He was very late and he had called as well. Because his wife needed to go to the hospital. Anyway, it turned out fine so he would go now.

.

.

.  
.

Siegfried missed his homeroom and the first class. He arrived at the middle of second class. At the office, the other teachers were kind of asking what happened. "Is your wife okay?" Scathatch asked. Her desk was next to his so they often chatted.

"Yes," Siegfried nodded politely. "Thank you for your concern. Everything is well."

Hans who sat behind him also asked. "What happened?"

"Just a false contraction. Nothing serious."

For some, they didn't feel something was off with the statement. But for Scathatch who had a daughter, she knew false contraction was supposed to happen in the halfway to the end of pregnancy. And Siegfried was married like for three months and half.

"Ahh..." she rolled her eyes. Then she chuckled, now knowing that Siegfried had a shotgun marriage. Not that shotgun marriages were rare. Siegfried just didn't seem like he would end up like this. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Siegfried was so happy with the question. "It's a boy." He said as he remembered what he saw at the ultrasound. Ah, what a joyous day.

The other teachers in the room congratulate him. Some teased him for being a soon-father.

.

.

.

.  
.

It was four days ago when Karna went to the hospital. But Cu would still ask about how he felt and his condition. "If you feel unwell or something, you should use your vacations."

"Ah," Karna nodded with a smile. Karna was so glad to have a friend like this. They were doing one of the many flower boards asked for an engagement party. The sat next to each other as they placed the flowers. "How're you and Medb?"

"Meh." Cu sighed as he sticked the flower on the board. "I'll probably be single for my whole life." She found another man. Also, Cu was so shocked when he knew that she was his father's ex. _How did that even happen?_

Karna glanced to the man beside him. _Should I tell him...?_ "Maybe that kind of person is closer than you thought?" Karna tried to indirectly mention of the said person.

"Who? As if there's someone out there who will like me."

The bell rang and two people entered the shop. Karna got up to greet them while Cu continued the work. "Welcome," Karna said as he walked to them.

The middle aged dark-skinned woman saw Karna and instantly paled up. She gasped and covered her mouth. She trembled as she stared on him with eyes of terror. She fainted.

"Mother! Mother!" Her 'eldest' son of her held on her right before she fell down. "Are you okay!?"

Karna looked at them in shock as well. He had seen many people looking at him in disgust or disbelief, but never something like this. Her reaction was plain fear. Karna didn't understand if he looked that scary that caused her to faint at sight.

"Sorry," Karna apologized as he tried to reach the lady, thinking that he should help as well because this was his fault. But the man slapped his hands away. He wouldn't let a vile creature touch his mother. "...I will call the ambulance..." Karna continued.

"There's no need for that," He said and cradled his mother back to the car, sitting her in the second row. She had low blood pressure and could easily faint if she got too shocked. He looked back at Karna in disgust. "You're not supposed to be outside with that kind of dirty body."

Karna looked at him flatly. "I'm sorry." He apologized again. Having someone fainting on seeing him was a new experience. Being with Siegfried had made Karna a little disturbed with this. He had gotten too used to acceptance lately that sometimes he forgot he was an abnormality. Karna realized how lucky he was to have such person loving him and friends who cared for him.

Cu glared at the man. "Oi, that's rude. Just because you're an elite, doesn't mean you can say whatever you want!"

The man didn't bother talk to them anymore. "Cancel the boards. I'm not buying from this place." He said as he entered his car and drive away.

Later, the owner came to see them. Apparently, this wasn't the first time the boss got complaints about Karna. They were ignoring the complaints for sometime already. But keeping Karna had proven to be bad for business and offending the elites was a bad idea.

"Sorry," Hakuno bowed down to the man. It was decided that Karna would be dismissed. "Of course, we will compensate you for this."

His boss had been keeping him around even when there were complaints the whole time. Karna was happy that his boss was so considerate of him. They hired him even though he was abnormal, letting him work for five years. They even wanted to compensate for this. Karna had nothing to argue about this. _I am truly blessed. To have this many people care for me._

"No. There's no need to apologize," Karna smiled to the wife of his boss. "I understand that the decision had to be made," He said and he closed his eyes briefly. He understood, but still, it hurt a bit. He had loved this place. The place he spent so many hours of his life. Before he met Siegfried, this shop was his home. "Thank you for having me this long..."

"I'm sorry for this..."

"But can I finish my shift for today?" Karna asked to the short woman in front of him. "There are some things I want to sort out before I leave." There were some of the flowers he would like to be goodbye with, those he planted himself. He wanted to cut some thorns too for tomorrow's order. Also cleaning the backroom. He hadn't done it for a while. He would miss this place.

Siegfried arrived on time. He opened the door and Karna greeted him like usual. Siegfried instantly know something was not right. His sun was looking at the flower pots, touching them with his fingertips as he looked at them. He was smiling, but it was a sad one. "What's wrong?" Siegfried asked.

"It's nothing," Karna said as he let go of his flower. He walked to Siegfried and looked up to the tall man. "Let's go home."

It was like usual, they went to the supermarket. Getting some potatoes and milk. Karna wanted to try cream croquette for tomorrow. _I'll have to learn cooking properly now._ Because Karna didn't want to be a burden. If he had to stay home and be a housewife, then he want be a good one.

Karna explained it when they got home. "Sorry, I might not be able to help with the bills for some time."

.

.

.

.

When Karna explained the situation to Siegfried, the man was very hurt. Even more hurt than Karna himself. Siegfried embraced him tightly for minutes, not saying anything, just holding him.

Now, having so much free time, Karna learnt many things. Maybe it wasn't a such bad thing to stay home. At least, he was sure his skills had gotten better. Also, using the chopper for most of things wasn't cheating. It was part of human civilization to use tools. Karna was making vegetable soup, yes, the default one. He let them boil in low heat with all the stuff inside. For the dish, he had made tofu stir-fry.

The internet was very helpful. The tutorial videos was the greatest thing ever. At first, it was so horrible. But Siegfried patiently let himself turned into Karna's experimental rabbit for his practices. Thankfully, the practice days didn't last long. Karna was getting better day by day. But for the breakfast, Siegfried insisted he still want to do them.

Aside from tutorial videos, Karna had read a lot of forums and 'how to' about childbirth and parenting. The forums talking about male omegas weren't nice all. There were too many trolls and conservative people, though Karna wasn't bothered with them. But according to Tristan, he would need the last check up because he was one. Because there could be some complications with him. So far, he was fine though.

From little stuff Karna had heard, male omega suffer more in childbirth. They couldn't breastfeed, obviously. Also they wouldn't be able to walk normally for the first week because of their bone structures and the risk of internal bleeding was also higher than female bodies. Natural birth at home was not advised for him at all. Even after the birth, he would need to stay at the hospital for two days just to be safe. They could only hope everything would be fine.

Karna had done the things for today. He looked at the time, Siegfried should be home in less than an hour. He sat down with a cup of hot chocolate as he waited, reading some stuff as he does it. Everyday was like this for the two months. They would go out to the supermarket together, but not that much. Maybe once in a week just to for the walk. Karna never leave the house alone anymore. He was shocked enough after the fainting woman incident, he wouldn't want another person faint from seeing him. And Siegfried had been worrying him all the time.

As soon as Karna heard the lock being opened, he got up and walked to the door. "Welcome home," he said and gave the man the 'welcome home' kiss on cheek. Seeing Siegfried coming home after a day work was a daily happiness.

"I'm back," Siegfried responded and he hugged his sun for seconds. He was a happy man who never stopped thinking about his family. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm good," Karna nodded. That question was a daily one. "I've checked with the doppler. Avi's very lively today." A smile spread on Karna's face when he said the name. It was never too early to name their baby. Siegfried couldn't help but embrace his sun once again when he heard the little guy's name. The father's heart felt so touched just by hearing the name. The doppler was given by Boudica. It was the one she used to use. She didn't plan on having another baby in mean time so she gave it away to the couple. The mom-friend would ask about Karna time to time, offering advises and tips. Karna's low blood pressure was actually fixed by her telling Siegfried what to give him.

Closing to the end term, Siegfried could never stop pampering the sun... correction, they were two suns now.

.

.

.

.

They went to the last check up. Siegfried took a day off for this appointment. The due would be in three weeks and a few days. Both of them were getting restless. They had prepared the crib and most of the baby stuff, but they were new parents. None of them had experience with children.

Tristan was still laughing at this couple because of how they look embrassed all the time. The two adults expecting a baby sat looking like guilty children in front of him. "Please refrain from doing it until the due. It might cause some complications or unexpected labour." The doctor warned them.

"Sumanai," Siegfried nodded as he blushed. Ever since Siegfied got warned not to 'do' his sun too much, he had been really toning it down. But they were still kind of passionate in that part. Siegfried couldn't stop himself from getting turned on when Karna was looking at him with those kind of face. Of course, when they did the deed, Siegfried would be using protection and went it as gentle and slow as he could.

"Well, everything is okay. The baby is healthy," the doctor said after his laugh. He gave them the scan results. "Did he move a lot?"

"Yes," Karna confirmed as he touched on his belly. "Mostly at nights."

"Did that bother your sleep?" The doctor asked.

"No, I'm fine." Karna told the doctor. Avi moved a lot more at night time, especially bed time. Sometimes it made Karna hard to fall asleep, but it wasn't a big problem. He got to nap if he got insomniac for the night.

The doctor gave them some more information and advices before the couple leave. "Well, I'll see you soon. Take care."

.

.

.

.

Siegfried was deeply in sleep at two when Karna got up for the toilet call. He was having slight uncomfortable pain on his back as he got up and went to the toilet. His pants had little wet stains. Karna knew it was coming soon. The doctor had told him about this and this was nothing big. It just meant the baby would come soon. Maybe in hours or days.

Karna sat down at the dining table with a glass of warm water. He was trying to calm himself, but he was still scared. His face was flat but his whole body was cold and he was sweating a lot. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. The pain was making him very scared too. He wasn't ready for this at all. _This is nothing big. Nothing big. The doctor had said this is nothing to be panicked about._ But internally, the little versions inside his brain was running around, screamin in panic and the city was burning.

He couldn't calm down at all. The pain in his stomach keep coming back every minutes and the backpain was bad too. Also he had went to the bathroom serveral times just in five minutes, for wiping and emptying the bladder.

 _Calm down... calm down..._ His face looked as if he was very angry. Anyone who saw him would think he was angry. But on contary, Karna was actually scared af. He tried his utmost best not to show it.

He walked back to the bedroom. He knew this wasn't anything big, and there was no need to wake his mate. But there he goes, waking up Siegfried because he was too scared to be alone. "Siegfried...please wake up..." Karna said as he shook the man on shoulder. "Siegfried... wake up."

Siegfried opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to see Karna's face right above him. Those eyes were glaring straight to his. Siegfried flinched in shock and sat up instantly, waking up 100% in a spilt second. "What's wrong!?" He asked, thinking he might had done something wrong that caused Karna to be this 'angry'.

"Sumanai ga... can you please stay awake for me?" Karna said in trembling and light voice, it sounded so weird with his scary face on the surface. "I'm ...afraid..." He closed his eyes as another pain piercing his insides. His hands were gripping on Siegfried's.

Siegfried embraced Karna, trying to calm him down. "Shh... shh... it's okay. It's okay," He repeated the words and rubbed on the back. "You have to tell me what's wrong."

Karna buried his face on the man's shoulder. "It's coming soon..."

And thus they entered the panic mode together.

Karna stayed like that for days and Siegfried could never calm down. It got even worse when he had to leave to work. It was so clear to everyone that he was in distress and he couldn't focus on anything.

He quickly leave when the bell rang, he was even faster than the bad students who wanted to leave. He was just too worried to do anything.

The phone-call arrived when he was in the middle of his class. And he quickly took his leave, running.

.

.

.  
.

It was told by Tristan that Karna glared at all of his nurses the whole time that they were so scared to do their job properly. It only got worse when nurse Nightingale glared back at him and they looked like they could kill each other at the process. Tristan was internally laughing the whole time. He just liked this special patient of his.

At first, his blood pressure was unstable and he had serious case of backache. Thankfully, the worst didn't happen to him and he was fine. He was able to leave in two days. He was holding little Avi the whole way home. Now, Siegfried had two suns that would make him clutch his chest everytime. Oh, he already did it when he first saw the little guy. And the second time when he cried. And many more after that.

The little sun was so small, soft, and light. Siegfried was afraid when he hold Avi for the first time. _He smells like sun._

Their peaceful days were continuing day by day.

"Welcome home," Karna greeted at the door with the one month in his arms. The little sun was awake and was looking at his father with a pacifier in his mouth.

This happiness was overwhelming. It was just a normal 'welcome home', but Siegfried's heart was filled with warmth everytime he opened the door and saw his family waiting for them, everytime he heard that word, something sprouted inside. Siegfried could have never expected he could be this happy in his lifetime.

This is a story of a happy man.

"I'm home."

.

.

.

Siegfried arrived home at usual time. But he didn't got his 'welcome home'. Instead, Karna ran out from the bedroom, with a wide smile plastered on his face. "Siegfried, come!" He said and grabbed on Siegfried's hand, quickly pulling his husband to the bedroom.

They went to the room and the little three months sun was laying on his back on his parents' bed, making little sounds as he tried to flip his body. He pushed his small body, trying to flip to the side.

Siegfried gasped when he saw his son trying to flip. He and Karna both knelt beside the bed, side by side, as they watch their sun struggling with his own weight. He used his short leg to support the flip while his hands were trying to grab on the air.

"You can do it, Avi!" Siegfried gave his son some encouragement right beside. His hands were on the bed as he watched. The little sun managed to flip a little but he fall on his back again. "Just a little bit more!"

Karna joined the rally as well. "Give it more push!" He said as he put his gripped his hand.

Avi didn't understand what his parents were saying to him but he liked the sound they make. He stared at them as he tried to flip. He tried a few times, falling on his back again. His short legs kicked around the air as he searched for a way to flip. And finally, at the seventh time, he managed to flip.

"Ou—" The little sun let out that small victory cry as he managed to land on his stomach. He looked at his parents and laughed. He laughed because they were looking at him with that kind of faces and he was imitating them.

Siegfried gasped in blush and clutched his heart as he looked at his son's first flip. It was so cute. Too cute! _My heart! I can't!_

Karna was so overwhelmed with happiness. He gave Siegfried a kiss on cheek and hugged him so tight as he smiled so widely. This Karna was too cute as well! Siegfried need to clutch on his heart harder because he got double cuteness attack. _My heart can't last like this! I'll die!_

.

.

.

.

Karna decided to try feed Avi with solid food, now that he was four months and one week. Avi was getting chewy with his pacifier, which was why Karna believe it was the time to start giving him something other than formula milk.

Siegfried emerged from the bedroom with the little sun in his arms. "Do you need any help?" The good husband asked.

"No," the pale man smiled to Siegfried. "I'm good." Karna said as he prepared the mixture of avocado and banana. He put the two fruits and pressed them till they mixed well and he added a little of milk. Karna tasted it himself, and it was okay. Then, he put them into two bowls separately. The other one was for the next meal. He kept it into the fridge.

He put down the baby food on the table and walked to Siegfried. He gently took the baby from his father's arms. "Let's feed you something new," Karna said as he took the baby and sat down at the table. Siegfried stood right next beside, to watch the feeding.

Karna used a tea spoon for this. He took half of the spoon and put it on the baby's mouth. "Ahh—" he opened his mouth and made the sound to his son as he feed the baby. Avi opened his mouth, following his mother's direction and he had his first solid food in his mouth.

Avi chaw slowly and his cheeks were puffy as he moved his mouth. Then, he swallowed as he looked up. Little Avi liked his first meal. Karna was so happy with this and he continued feeding.

After halfway feeding, Karna realized Siegfried had been awfully silent. He looked up to the man and Siegfried was holding onto his chest again as he watched Karna feeding their little sun. He got double attack. First from Karna's 'ahh', secondly from little sun's moving cheeks.

"Are you okay, Siegfried?" Karna asked.

Siegfried nodded slowly. "Can I feed him too?" He asked as he took a chair and place it next to them. He sat on the chair as he opened his hands, waiting for his sun to come to him.

"Of course," Karna couldn't help it, he chuckled lightly and gently passed the little sun to Siegfried.

Siegfried did just like what Karna did, he fed the baby carefully. Seeing his little sun eating on him was just... too cute. Karna and Avi made him clutch his heart turn by turn, sometimes at the same time altogether.

Siegfried's heart must be so strong by now, considering how much he had heart-cardio for these months. It was never stopping.

.

.

.

.

Karna sat on the bed as hummed a song and he cradled Avi in his arm. Giving him little rub and motion to send the baby to dreamland. After the little sun fell asleep, Karna walked to the crib and put him down. He rubbed gently on the baby's belly twice and left the bedroom.

"Is he asleep?" Siegfried asked. He was doing his job on the dining table. It was exam week again. He was marking on the test papers.

"Ah," Karna said as he sat across him and continue on his part, writing down the scores to the form. After five days of sleepless night, they were almost done. It was even harder now because Karna had to stop working at times because Avi would wake up and cry for attention. Sometimes for food, sometimes he wanted a change, sometimes he just wanted a company.

Siegfried was getting worried for Karna because he was getting not enough rest. Even at normal days, Karna would get up a few times in the middle of night, taking Avi out from their room and deal with the baby. Not that Siegfried didn't do it, but Karna just instantly got up whenever he heard the high-pitched cry of his baby. It was part of the nature of a mother. And taking care of a baby was very tiring. He could only take short naps in between taking care of the baby and the house.

Now, add with this test papers. Karna was going forth and back on calming their son and doing the papers. This had been going for two days. Karna was kind enough to do the multiple options part at home when Siegfried go to school. It saved them a lot of time. Siegfried was touched with Karna's effort and dedication, but he was also afraid if Karna's body could not last like this. Especially, Karna was currently in his first heat week ever since giving birth. The heat would return after six months of childbirth.

Of course Karna took the suppressants. That was why he could still work properly without being so horny 24/7. The pheromones were subsided, only a little bit of smell leaking out. But suppressants were known to have nasty side effects because it was basically just hormone pills. Siegfried didn't like it when Karna took the pills because he would feel unwell. Nausea, headaches, fatigue and sadness had always been his friend whenever his heat came.

And what made it worse was suppressants were known to cause health problems in the later ages. Siegfried had study a lot about omega since he had Karna. It wasn't really good to read. Because suppressants were used for a very long time, and the intake was 4 pills per day and it goes up to a week per heat. They were known to cause cancer, infertility, many more. And the average lifespan of omegas were couple of years shorter than normal people. Siegfried was so terrified and scared when he found out. Things like this were never spoken in public or taught in schools so Siegfried never knew until recently.

Siegfried hadn't seen Karna's smile for days. The side effects was severe added with the lack of proper sleep. His complexion looked like a sick person. Siegfried had asked Karna to take a rest instead of helping him, but he just refused to rest. Karna said he wanted to help Siegfried as much as he could and insisted he was still fine. So, Karna was tired, sad, horny, and had to keep himself functioning.

They do the papers for three hours and then Karna had to get up again because Avi was crying again. He went into the bedroom, calmed down the baby, and then came out again in fifteen minutes. And continued the paper.

"Karna, you really should sleep." Siegfried said as he looked to his mate. His eye bags were so heavy. And his face was so emotionless.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"You're tired, you should get some rest. I'll can do this alone."

"Hm," Karna didn't even bother to reply, only a hum. He kept his hands moving.

Siegfried couldn't even imagine Karna's been like this every week of the month for his whole life. It was so hard to be an omega. This was why people didn't want to hire omegas. They were not efficient for business. Some of them would need a few days off every month. While there were laws and rules that omegas were given heat day offs as long as they have doctor's letter, the corporations and bosses didn't like it.

So, most people never hired omegas because of that. Who would want an employee who could only work normally for only three weeks in a month? No one. Not to mention they had to be given day offs more than normal people. Omegas were equal to bad business. Some dirty bosses used the 'attendance' rule for the 100% wage, so a worker could only get half of their wage if they took any day off other than their 10 days paid-day off per year. Mostly people who hired omegas used this trick. It was legal as long as the total wage was on average. Karna never missed his day work even if he was in his bad condition thanks to this rule. Because he want to save the paid day off in case his condition got really nasty.

They do the papers in silence for some time. Karna got up and take another pill and returned to the table, worked for a bit, returned to the bedroom because Avi was being cranky again, changing his diaper. They finished by nine at the morning.

"I'll go submit this," Siegfried said as he put the papers into the bag. "You should take a rest. I'll be back quickly." He said as he walked to the door.

"Ah, be careful on your way." Karna said as he saw the man off.

Karna stood in silence looking at the door for a few seconds after Siegfried left. Then, he was called again by Avi's cries.

He looked to the clock and it was time for the baby's bath. Because Avi didn't like his body sweaty. He would cry a lot if he didn't get cleaned. Changing diapers won't do the thing. Also, the little guy loved bath.

After the bath, it was meal time. Karna reheat the baby food he had prepared yesterday. Feeding baby took time and effort. They couldn't just eat like adults. Karna had to hold him and slowly feeding him little by little, spoon by spoon. Because Avi couldn't swallow that much or he will puke it out. Karna had to wait a few seconds after he swallowed before giving him another spoon.

After feeding him, Karna put the baby back to his crib, finally, believing he could go to the bathroom to solve his problem down there. But Avi said no. He cried again as soon as he saw his mother walked to the door. Avi held on the crib bars as he sat and cried loudly as if he was in jail or something. He was wide awake and wanted to be held and talked with. Even babies had their own social needs. They get lonely easily, not only the rabbits.

Karna sluggishly walked to the crib, picking the baby and went to the bed. He put the baby on his chest as he laid down. If a release was impossible, he would at least lay down. His back had been hurting since yesterday.

Raising a child was painful. Karna didn't hate it though. He still loved his little sun very much. Though, he really wished Siegfried would come home soon to take care of their son. Because since yesterday, Karna was actually quite desperate for a release. He'd want a good masturbation more than the bed itself. Which was what Siegfried didn't understand.

.

.

.  
.

They moved into a new apartment when Avi was three. They couldn't stay in that small place forever. Avi couldn't sleep with his parents forever. Well, for reasons. But mainly because a child need to have their own room for their growth. It was basically just another apartment with two bedrooms.

Karna had his hair straightened down now. Not because he was jealous or anything, but he really just wanted a change in looks. Even though Karna looked good both styles and Siegfried was fine with both. Just as long as Karna didn't do it out of insecurities. Siegfried loved his sun as a person.

Sunday, Siegfried was reading new materials for the class when Karna poured him some tea. Their son walked passed them with net stick. "Where are you going?" Siegfried asked his eyes followed the ten years old boy.

"Gonna catch some beetle with my friend!" The boy said with a grin.

"Be careful," Siegfried reminded his son. "Come back before dinner, okay?" The boy nodded. He left the house running, looking forward the bettle search.

Siegfried looked at the door for a second. Siegfried used to search for beetle as well. Seeing Avi did the same, he was reminded of his childhood. He couldn't help but smile. "...I've gotten some age." He said his thought. Seeing his son growing so fast had reminded him of his own numbers. He was already on the forty.

"Hmph," Karna snorted in delight as he sat across the man. "That's true. But you're still as handsome as ever." Karna said as he closed his eyes briefly before he smile proudly to Siegfried.

Siegfried would still blush from Karna's praises. He had learnt how to adjust his heart from these things in these years, so he rarely clutches his chest unless it was something unbearably cute, which was still many things. "... I am flattered for you to say that." Siegfried responded with the red tint. "You too, still beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," Karna thanked for the praise. He looked at him for a moment of silence. They praised each other often in their years together. But somehow, Siegfried would still be embarrassed every time. He was a funny guy, but very loving. "Siegfried..." He called.

"What's it?" Siegfried looked up from his book.

"That... I've been thinking for a while," Karna glanced away for a second before looking back. He was a bit red as he tried to speak. Karna had been wanting to ask about this for a while and he believe this is the right time. "Avi is big enough now. I'm almost at the end as well..." he stopped for a second. "I think it's nice to have another one, if possible..."

Oh, but that totally pierced Siegfried's heart again, making it worked faster than the normal rate. He took his tea and finished it quickly to calm himself down. He put down the cup and looked at Karna, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. Siegfried stared in silence for seconds as he blushed. "... I think so too..." He nodded slowly and held the pale hand on top of the table. "I'd like another one too."

Siegfried wasn't the only one growing older. Karna's active days would soon cease. The next couples of heat would probably be his last. So if they really wanted to have another child, this was for sure their last chance.

.

.

.

.

A few days later, Karna's heat came and to get what they wanted, they decided not to take any suppressant pills. They might as well enjoy the heat because it felt way lot better than normal ones.

"Where's kaa-san?" The boy asked because somehow his mother wasn't there for their breakfast. He sat at the table and looked at his parents' bedroom door as his father making breakfast..

Siegfried flinched a bit at the question. Of course, he couldn't just tell his son the truth about why his mother wasn't appearing. "He's taking a day off today," He said as flipped the pancake once before putting it on the plate. "What topping do you want?" He asked quickly, to change the topic so the boy wouldn't ask about his mother anymore.

"Chocolate." The boy answered and his father added some chocolate sauce on the pancake. His parents would never let him put the sauce himself. Because he has a sweet tooth and he already ate a lot of sweets.

Siegfried poured the sauce and served it to his son. "Here."

The boy picked up the knife and fork and started digging. Siegfried sat on his chair and had his own piece. He had made one for Karna. He probably would eat it later.

"Why aren't you getting ready, tou-san?" Avi asked. He looked at his father who was still wearing his casual T-shirt. They usually leave the home at the same time and would walk together until the corner.

"I'm staying home today," the man answered and the boy looked at him with raised brows. "I'm using my holiday." Siegfried added.

The boy titled his head. This morning was just weird. His mother wasn't appearing and his father was having day off out of sudden. He looked at Siegfried with confused face. "Why?" He asked. Both of his parents decided to stay home and Avi didn't understand why. But he suspected that his parents might plan to do something together.

Siegfried shrugged uncomfortably. "Just feeling like it..." he tried his best not to show that he was not saying the truth. "Finish your pancake, you need to get going soon."

The boy nodded after he stared at his father for a moment. He finished his pancake and was ready to go to school. He wore his shoes and picked his bag. "I'm going now." He said as his father walked him to the door.

"Be careful on your way." Siegfried told his son. Then, he waited a few more seconds on the door, making sure the boy had really left. They he went to wash the dishes. He put them away on the drying rack and wiped his hands.

Then, he went back to his bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, Karna embraced him, his arms hanging on Siegfried's neck. He had been waiting for Siegfried to return, his body was naked and very warm, sticking and rubbing his erect on the man's thigh. His cheeks were flushed as he looked up. His eyes were filled with lust and desire.

The room was filled with smell of heat. It was an instant turn on. "Sumanai...for making you wait." Siegfried apologized and the he kissed his mate as he held onto the slim waist. Their eyes gazed into each other as they parted slighty. _Ah, these eyes never changed. These eyes are only looking at me..._ Siegfried loved these eyes.

"You smells so good..." Siegfried smirked as his hands trailed down to the ass and pushed inside. "And you're so wet." he whispered lightly to the ear as he fingered the omega while standing. Technically, Siegfried was the one standing, his back was on the door. Karna was being held on and his legs weren't actually supporting himself. Karna was trembling as the fingers stirred the inside.

"Mhhmm... I want you now..." Karna muttered under his hot breath. He need to feel the huge thing inside him. They had done it a lot of times since last night, but it wasn't enough. Not enough at all.

"I understand, my sun." Siegfried obligied as he sticked his nose to the pale skin. _Smells so lewd_. Siegfried licked and sucked on the that neck.

They went to the bed and Karna sat on top of him, slowly pushing the huge dick into him. It slided smoothly. He touched his belly right on his navel. "... you're so deep..." he smirked lewdly as he spoke.

He stirred his ass slowly. Juices were leaking a lot from behind as the dick filled him full. Siegfried put his hands on Karna's ass to help him move. Siegfried let his mate enjoy himself on the top as he held on the slim waist. Admiring the lustful beauty.

Their first session at ther morning was a slow and hearty one. Feeling close, Karna started to fasten his pace and moved more. He pulled until almost the tip and he pushed down, taking the dick wholely as he shuddered. He came. Siegfried wasn't done yet so he started to move Karna with his hands, pulling him up and down for a few more times and he came deep inside the man.

Karna could feel the warm cum inside him. He closed his eyes to feel more. He went down to kiss the alpha and started to move his ass again.

Siegfried flipped their position, putting Karna under him. He spread the legs and kissed on the thighs. It was so arousing. Then, he started to fuck him, slowly at first, then, gradually pacing up and became so fast. The sweet spot was thrusted upon many times. Karna was really enjoying the dicking. His face was clearly showing it. High grade pleasure was hitting his brain. But he was still trying to tone down his voice.

Siegfried shoved his tongue inside for seconds while keep thrusting. "We're alone... it's okay to be loud..." the alpha said on Karna's right ear seductively.

"Mhhmm... haa...aahh... ahhnn! ...ahh!" Karna's moans got louder as every thurst got even closer and closer. He grabbed on the wide back. "Fwah! Ahh! I... hahh!" Karna came right when Siegfried shot inside him. The pale thighs were so wet with his own juices coming out from his hole.

Slowly, Siegfried pulled out. He combed his bangs up as he looked down hotly. Karna saw that and thought about how handsome his alpha was. Especially with those little sweat on his face. He moved a bit and laid on his side. His dick was pressed by his thighs and his body twitched a few times, he was still so sensitive and he just had a dry-cum.

"You can still do some more, right?"

"Mhhmmm..." Karna nodded with the lewd smirk.

Siegfried grabbed Karna on his stomach, flipping him down, and shoved in again. Now, taking the omega from behind as he rested on his chest. Siegfried's thrust this once was so sudden that Karna gasped loudly on that. "Hahh... that...!"

They started to move again. Karna's juices had streamed down and wet the sheet. And more was coming out as Seigfried moved in and out. They took their sweet time on enjoying this. The alpha shot his load again inside Karna. He stayed inside for a moment as he took his breathe and then he pulled out.

Karna touched his belly, he felt so full and hot. His insides were so filled with Siegfried's cum. _Ah... I'll totally get pregnant from this..._ Karna chuckled whilst being red. He was so satisfied and so happy. They do had a lot of sex on the daily days, but those couldn't match the satisfaction level of this one. Being fucked hard and many times on heat was truly amazing. Oh, Karna loved this feeling.

Siegfried leaned down and kissed Karna on his cheek. "Let's take a short rest," he said as he smiled to the sun. "We'll continue this later."

After that kind of passionate intercourse, Karna's smell would be a bit toned down. "Ah," the omega nodded, agreeing to his alpha. A bit of resy sounded good. Plus, they still have hours until their son returned home. There was no need to rush.

"I've made some pancakes. Do you want to eat?"

.

.

.  
.

Karna decided to quit his job once he turned three months. It was halfly Siegfried's request. He didn't want anything to happen to Karna again like back then. Plus, he worked as a waiter. It could be worse because more people would see him. And it was better to quit rather than being dismissed.

They were no longer clueless couple at their second pregnancy. They had know what to expect and what to do. And they had most of the things ready. Siegfried was still as pampering as ever, trying to make the pregnancy as easy and comfortable for his sun.

Siegfried smiled at the form of his sun. Karna was walking around the house with the rounded belly and that sight was cute. Too cute! And one that he hadn't see for a long time. Siegfried tried as hard as he could not to clutch on his chest, but couldn't. His hand automatically moved. He just couldn't stop himself or his heart from going soft.

Avi who sat on the next seat to the chair across looked at his father weirdly. "Tou-san, are you okay? Is your chest hurting?" He asked worriedly. The boy was a gentle, considerate and caring boy just like his parents. Karna was very thankful that Avi didn't had his scary eye shape.

Karna chuckled when he heard that. He just came out from the toilet. "No, your father is fine," Karna said to his son as he sat down to his seat, next to Avi. "It's just his old habit." He explained.

After the dinner, Siegfried and Avi would stay on the table. Siegfried was personal home tutor for his son while he do his own part.

"I'll go to bed first." Karna said as he slowly getting up from the chair.

"Backache?" Siegfried asked as he looked up from his papers.

"Ah," Karna confirmed and he walked away while gently hitting on his lower back.

Karna went straight to bed and laid down, a few minutes on his back, and then he switched on his side, and then the other side. Before he realized, he fell asleep.

But soon, he was woke up because he heard the door being closed. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Then, he looked to Siegfried.

"Sumanai," Siegfried apologized. "Didn't mean to wake you," He was sure he closed the door as light as he could. But Karna was still hasn't entered his heavy sleeper mode. "Is your back okay?"

"I'm okay. It's nothing unbearable." Karna answered casually.

Siegfried went to the bed. Karna hugged him and buried his face on the man's shoulder. A cuddle before sleep was their daily thing. Especially now, Karna was more clingy. Siegfried loved it when Karna was this clingy to him. He loved it when he felt the belly too. Siegfried was a happy man.

Years passed, they were still very much in love with each other and will always be so.

.

.

.


End file.
